


As Bright as the Night is Black

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt jared, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Hurt ...Eventual comfort, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Jared, Pre established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Burning at the stake, Revenge, Some Romance - mainly later in fic, Torture, War, Whipping, dom/sub elements, prisoner jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: This is a story about two Princes that have grown up knowing they are destined to be together.This is also a story about how Revenge and War can destroy anything  and everything good in it's wake.





	1. Prologue

A/N Honestly as per usual my writing dictates to me (I seriously have zero say) and I have had this cooking up in my brain for at least 12 months.... and although I honestly planned on finishing ALL my other stories first ..... it hasn't happened that way it will not leave me alone. This one is full of angst, frustrating ( to the point of wanting to tear your hair out) misunderstandings and complete horror and sadness but it will ( and believe me it will) have a happy ending (well as happy as I can make it). Another long one folks! so be prepared.

 

 

**Prologue**

 

''So what will it be Jensen?'' Danneel's pretty but completely cold eyes flashed at him, she smiled a smile that could of suggested they were lovers let alone friends, but Jensen knew they most certainly were not and never would be either.... especially not now. He watched her press the barrel of her revolver harder against the skull of Megan Padelecki, his very own sister held fast behind them by one of the Duchess's men in a similar vice grip.

''You let us walk out of here and I promise to let these girls live, but you My dearest Ackles'' and she winked... yes winked at him now before blowing a kiss in his direction (If he wasn't so completely and utterly not interested in women in 'that' sense he guessed he would probably find the Duchess extremely alluring) '' You will take the fall, if you are captured you will tell your precious Jared they are finished and it is you that killed his sister''

''And why the hell would I do that?'' Jensen spat, his own men surrounding him, guns poised, Danneel threw back her head and gave way to a slightly manic laugh

'' Because you don't let us go, they definitely die and you lose a sister and your Jared will still probably believe that you turned against him anyhow, you let us live, they live, but you tell Jared the truth, that it wasn't really you and I will have them hunted down like dogs, the same way Jared would have me or any other whom you might suggest'' now it was Jensen's turn to be amused.

''and what reason have I to believe that you won't just kill them the moment you are out of my sight''

''Clever Boy'' Danneel still had that irritating smile on her face, like she knew she was going to win this one..... and maybe somewhere deep, deep down Jensen couldn't really blame her for taking perverse pleasure in this. ''I'll have Mackenzie write to you every month, or to one of your advisers if you prefer .... incase Jared should take your handsome head for this'' Danneel knew very well that Jared would take his head for this. '' You do recognize your own sister's writing do you not?'' Jensen did.

''You'll have her write to Misha in the event of my death and no one else, and there will be no implication that he was involved in any of this.'' Misha and Jared had been friends before the war started, if Misha had done Jared no obvious ill he knew Jared would not have him killed, and he also trusted Misha and only Misha to make sure Vengeance was taken should Danneel break her word and Mackenzie stop writing. ''How do I know they will not be mistreated'' Jensen bit his bottom lip, not sure that he had a choice in this no matter how the girls were treated but he had to try.

''I have no ill wishes towards the girls Jensen and I stand nothing to gain from their misery, Jared is my enemy as he should of been yours! and taking my revenge against you in more ways than one and getting a dig at him in one foul swoop, it's more than a girl can ask for, but on this I can only give you my word'' Jensen wasn't keen on Danneel's word, but he had no doubt she would have no interest in the girls once she fled to the safety of her cousin's. They may not live as royalty but he doubted that they would be treated with deliberate cruelty and would probably be allowed to marry and have some semblance of a life.....it was better than the alternative.... it had to be.

''I shall... and Misha shall in my absense'' he said the last word weakly ''expect Mackenzie to keep us updated with her schooling with full details''

Danneel waved her hand

''The girls can go to school, they can do what they like within the confines of my cousin's kingdom, what should I care?''

''But they shall be hostages'' Jensen said dully, wishing that this was not the fate his sister had met, Danneel shrugged

''Yes if you want to see it that way, should you ever tell... should I ever find out that Jared is after my head, and I will find out Jensen, My cousin Genenvieve has eyes everywhere. Then I shall have them slaughtered and I can't promise it will be pretty'' His sister only 16 years of age whimpered slightly at this before Danneel continued.

''But you will never tell will you Jensen?'' her stare was hard and cold '' I know you Mr Ackles'' her words were almost a purr ''You'll never tell you pretty boy lover the truth will you? you'd rather die a martyr'' and she laughed in that slightly mad hysteria again.

 

Jensen took a deep breath

 

''Put your arms down'' He gestured to his surrounding men ''Let them pass'' and as he said the words that would offer the girls some form of life, he knew his own was over.

 

 

 

A/N I know this is very short but it is the prologue. Pleaasssee let me know what you think and if you think it is worth continuing. I have lots of plans for it if people do like.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jensen couldn't remember ever feeling as nervous as he did sat in a prison cell awaiting for his lover to come and seek him out, knowing it would be the last time Jared ever looked at him with love in his eyes, the last time they would ever be 'together' that they would ever embrace, and it broke Jensen's heart.

''Jensen!!'' a man built like a warrior but with the movement of an overgrown bouncing Great Dane burst into his cage ''Jensen we did it!!'' his pretty Hazel eyes and infectious smile lighting up his boyish features despite the rugged stubble he was now sporting. It stirred something in Jensen, he kind of liked it.

''Did they hurt you Jen? I told them not to hurt you! I told them not to bind you either I know how you are about that'' Jensen had a past..... everybody had a past..... and maybe it was because of that past, that Jensen did not like to bound. Jared knows everything about Jensen.

''No Jared, they did not hurt me I'm fine'' and for some reason Jensen wants to cry, if he could just hold on to this moment, this moment where Jared doesn't think him a monster, where Jared still looks at him as though he is the only thing in his world worth looking at, because in Jensen's world, he knows it's probably not healthy...... border line obsessive most likely! but in his world there is nothing and no one worth more to him than Jared.

''We won! Jen! our kingdoms they can be united, this will never happen again'' and he is hugging Jensen now, pulling the smaller man's frame into a deep, almost possessive embrace. ''I will announce your release immediately, we will begin 'peace negotiations' '' He air quoted the latter part of the sentence, because there was no real need for such negotiations it was just a formality to fool the people, Jared and Jensen had planned this victory right down to the very last detail the moment Jared's father had declared war on Jensen's, the moment it was decided and they realized they would be pitted against each other like a pair of feral wolves expected to fight to the death.

''And your father?'' Jensen had to know... had to know whether Jared had followed through on that part of the plan because it only made this whole thing much worse, but deep down Jensen knew already.

Jared's eyes darkened and his pulled away from Jensen.

''It's done, I had no choice, he would never of seen reason you know that. If he'd have won... if he'd have had you captured your father would of been killed for sure... and your brother too... and you Jen, I just don't know what he might have done to you...... he was a stubborn power hungry fool, though I wish maybe things could of been different.... my mother weeps but she is stronger than most men, she will survive this and she is young enough that she still might marry again'' Jensen's heart panged sharply at the saddened look in Jared's eyes. So Jared had taken his own fathers life to save Jensen and his family.

''So you're....'' and Jensen left the sentence hanging mid air

''I'm King.. yes... over both our  nations'' he dipped his head looking slightly sheepish before continuing '' But you know it means nothing, I will give you back all your land and titles as part of the 'negotiations', your family will continue to live the lives they are accustomed to, we will rule as one, yes we will have to be discreet with each other for a while.... but lets face it Jensen people know about us.... people have always known about us and lets face it what can they do? I am a king and you are a Prince in years to come we will marry if we wish. We will make it look as though it is a marriage of convenience to bring the two kingdoms closer. Then we really will be one''. Jared was so excited his breath was hitched. ''No one can stop us now Jen'' his eyes were wild Jensen wished with everything he had that this moment could be real, that he could really marry Jared, that they would never have to hide again, that they could rule their united Kingdom, but he realized now, that, that was a fairytale and happy ending's only happened in children's story books, and for all Jensen's 39 years he was very far removed from the child that read story books. That child who would ride over the moors on those boiling hot summer days that seemed endless, just he and Jared and their boyish imaginations.

''Jared... I...there is something I need to tell you'' Jensen took in the deepest of breaths not knowing if he was going to be able to do this, if he was capable of looking into those eyes and seeing them full of hate....hate for him ''It..'s I..betrayed...I have betrayed you Jared''

''What do you mean betrayed me? what have you done Jen? did someone threaten you?.... did one of my men harm you in anyway?'' Jared was looking at him with concern (of all things)

''No...Jared it's....it's Megan''

''Megan?.... is she ill? were you unable to hide the girls?'' Jensen realized then that maybe he did deserve some of this, he'd promised Jared that he would keep Megan safe, that she would not be used as a tool in this war. He had failed on that note at least, even if it had been to ultimately keep her alive, If Jensen hadn't failed at his task in the first place this would never of happened.

''I believed her to be in a plot .... Mackenzie was killed..... poisoned'' Jensen realized with a heavy heart that this horrible version of the truth would be relayed to his own mother and brother and they would think their beloved relative dead just as Jared now would his own sister.  ''I...I killed her ... I killed her Jared.... I murdered your sister''

''No...No!...'' Jared was backing away from him now, he looked so pained Jensen had to refrain from reaching out to him, from taking every word of that disgusting lie back, but he didn't, he had to keep those girls alive at all costs. ''You couldn't.... Megan would never be involved in anything like that, you know she wouldn't, you're lying to me Jensen, you wouldn't hurt her... there is no way you would do something like that I don't believe you'' Jared's voice was an octave higher that usual.

''Go ask Misha! he was there, he tried to stop me'' Jensen realised his lie was becoming ever more elaborate but he needed Jared to trust Misha, he needed Misha to make sure those letters were received in the event of Jensen's imminent demise. Misha had been shown all the letters Jensen had received so far over the last few months, Jensen had made him keep all the copies, he needed to make sure he knew Mckenzie's handwriting off by heart, Jensen would not let his life be in vain,they had their story straight, he just hoped Misha stuck to it. Jared was no fool he would immeditely pick up on any incosistencies.

''Fine! I'll go and speak to Misha'' Jared sounded choked, he looked like a man who had just been told his entire family had been wiped out by plague and that he was next.

 

Jensen watched Jared leave, he would never forget the horrified expression, the look of complete and utter betrayal in his lover and childhood friend's eyes. He knew that he would never look at Jared and see the man that he knew ever again.

 

 

A/N arrggh sorry was short! but felt this little reunion scene needed a chapter to it'self, and it was so angsty and difficult to write I hope I did it some justice as I have been overwhelemed by support so far, please continue to let me know what you think.... and I always love kudos. :)

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jared looked at Jensen sitting, head down, his back against the wall of his cell. He'd been alone for days. It was all Jared could do to send someone in to feed him, he had never understood before how you cold love someone and hate them at the same time, but he did now. He knew he should have Jensen killed, make it quick and end this for both of them. How could Jensen do this to him? he had killed his own father to save Jensen and his family and this was how Jensen re paid him? by believing his sister to be in some ridiculous coup against Mackenzie, by murdering her at 16 years of age in cold blood without even so much as a trial? his heart was broken so badly Jared knew it would never mend. Yet still he could not bring himself to have the man he loved.... yes still loved....killed, and he hated himself for it.

''Jensen'' He hissed the the letters that spelled out his lovers name, Jensen would pay for what he had done of that Jared would make sure, he would hurt every day of his life for as long as Jared breathed and hurt, Jensen would breathe and hurt. They would be bound as they had always been, even in their agony.

''Jared, Please I want you to know I understand what you are about to do and I do not blame you for it''

''Well isn't that honourable of you Ackles'' The words that fell from his own tongue were cold, he had never before been cold towards the beautiful man crouched on the ground shivering in fear... and possibly from cold, clad in just a loose white shirt and leather pants, his dirty blond hair longer  and more messy than he normally wore it. Pretty fearful green eyes staring up at him. Jared felt a twinge in his pants and he hated himself even more than he thought possible, how could he allow himself to be turned on by this traitor.

''I'm going to bind your hands and your feet Jensen, and then I'm going to blindfold you, if you try and run there are guards stationed outside this door and believe you me they won't help you meet your end any quicker''

''Ok..'' Jensen's small voice was barely a whisper, but he didn't move when Jared did indeed bind him and pull a length of dark material across his watering green eyes. When he had finished he lent and whispered into Jensen's ear

''What do you think is going to happen to you now dear Jensen''

Jensen was trembling like a leaf, Jared knew he was struggling to keep it together.

''You're .... your'e going to shoot me?'' Jensen almost sounded hopeful, it was the best death he could hope for, for Jared to blindfold, bind him and shoot him in the back of the head. Quick and painless without the added humiliation of a public execution. Jared laughed.

''You think I'm going to make it that easy for you? you think I should show you any kindness after this? I killed my own father for you, what makes you think I'm not getting them to prepare the stake right this minute? what makes you think I won't watch you burn for this Jensen'' Death by burning was Jensen's greatest fear, that coupled with being bound and helpless..... Jared knew his mind fuck was cruel, but that was exactly what he was going for here.... cruel.

''Oh god! Jared have mercy please, Jared have mercy'' tears were escaping from underneath the blindfold, Jared crouched so that he was behind Jensen, lips pressed against the terrified man's ear. He brought a hand up and dragged Jensen's head back by his hair causing his former lover to cry out in surprise and fear.

''And why should I show you mercy?'' his words again whispered, this time his teeth biting the tip of Jensen's ear making him yelp as he drew blood. ''Are you going to tell me there is some mistake? that Misha is lying? that you lied? and where exactly are Megan and Mackenzie if this is the case mmm?'' he was bending Jensen's head back painfully.

''I...I'm s..sorry Jared... but p..please p..please anything but the stake, god I beg of you, Jared I beg you'' Jensen's trembling had increased, it was possible that if Jared continued he might go into shock. For some stupid reason Jared didn't want him to go into shock. He bent his head and licked the tears trailing Jensen's left cheek.

''Wh..what are you doing Jared?'' Jensen sounded confused amid his sobs

''Whatever I want Jensen? do you get that? whatever.the.hell.I.want''

''But ...I?''

''Shh...'' Jared interrupted him, licking the tears trailing the right cheek this time ''You don't get to speak unless I allow it, you don't get to do anything anymore unless I wish it, you belong to me Ackles, you owe me everything, and you are going to give me everything whether you want to or not. You are no longer my lover or my friend, you aren't even a person anymore, you are just a slave.... worse than a slave, you Jensen Ackles are nothing and no one, you live to please me, and if I am not pleased you do not live, it's never too late to have them build that stake, do you understand what I am telling you?'' Jared let the implication of those words sink in, Jensen continued to shake and sob but he didn't try to speak again. He simply nodded his head.

''Good'' Jared said softly, now what I want is to have a little fun, it's the least I deserve don't you think? Jensen nodded again ''I'm going to remove the blindfold and then I want you to bend over.

''But Jared I'm...''

''SILENCE!'' Jared cut in, angered that Jensen was already undermining him, he hadn't even deserved what little mercy Jared had shown him and yet here he was interrupting, trying to dictate. Did he think so little of what he had done? ''I won't tell you again Jensen, it would be a waste to see that pretty body of yours burn''

Jared removed the blindfold and immediately wished he hadn't, the hurt and sheer terror reflected in Jensen's eyes nearly made him stop in his tracks, his heart almost melting, almost.... but he had to remind himself that Jensen wasn't the man he thought he was, that Jensen had allowed him to kill his own father to save his neck and yet had still murdered his sister without hesitation, without a thought for the supposed love of his life, his childhood friend and sweetheart.

''Bend over'' Jared repeated the initial command and watched as Jensen shuffled awkwardly in his binds, into position,his perfect round trouser clad ass in the air. Jared reached out and began to peel back his pants ignoring Jensen's short sharp intake's of breath. Normally he would of prepped Jensen, played with him until his lover was begging for more. This time was very different to what they had shared prior to Jensen's betrayal.

''Jared....'' Jensen's voice was barely audible but this time Jared decided to let his victim speak

''What do you want Jensen?'' he spat, viciously jabbing one of his large fingers at Jensen's unprepared hole, causing Jensen to cry out in shock

''Jared... I'm not ... you'll .... you'll damage me''

''Well now, that's the thing about people that are less than slaves.... no one cares if you damage them''

''Oh Jared.....Oh god'' was all Jensen whispered before turning his pretty scared orbs away bowing his head. Jared could see water splashing off the concrete floor, and he was sickened to find it still bothered him that Jensen didn't want this, it bothered him that Jensen would be in pain. He was angry with himself for being so soft on someone that had betrayed him so badly but the mood was killed all the same. Instead of the planned assault he rose to his feet kicking Jensen hard in temper so that the  man fell against the concrete floor.

''It seems my appetite for your worthless lump of flesh is spoiled, looks like your ass will have to wait another day to be destroyed'' with that he got up. Confusion and anger clouding his vision as he strode from Jensen's cell. leaving his former lover crying in the dirt.

 

A/N this one is going to be darker than my others... and yes Jared is a bit of an ahole in it.... but obviously he doesn't realize he is being an ahole, all comments and any kudos are greatly appreciated at this stage as I'm not sure still on this one.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jared had left Jensen again for a good while before he returned, but this time Jensen was ready, yes he was terrified, he couldn't believe after everything that Jared knew about him that he would threaten to have him burned at the stake! it was absolutely the most horrific way Jensen could comprehend dying. He knew Jared was hurting and probably more vulnerable and emotionally explosive than Jensen had ever know him but he wasn't going to just stand there and let Jared turn into a monster without the least bit of resistance, especially when he felt partially responsible. Of course he had considered telling Jared the truth but Jared was impulsive, he wouldn't be able to resist trying to get the girls back and Jensen had his own sisters safety to think of as well as Megan's. Maybe they _could_ rescue them together.... Jensen shook himself mentally, that thought was stupid and weak. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut, but then his thoughts wandered back to his 'almost rape' at the hands of a man he loved more than anyone or anything. Could it really be rape if it was Jared? he wasn't sure, it wasn't like he would deny Jared sex... but to endure it painfully and hatefully, knowing there would be no mercy, no choice..... Jensen shuddered. Then there was the thought that if he did resist, which he would if only to try and save Jared from himself, would Jared really go through with his threat and burn him at the stake? Jensen had imagined he would die, what he had not imagined is that he would be tortured.

He felt Jared enter the room before he turned to see him

''Come back to finish what you started? want me to bend over for you like a little slut again Jared?'' Jensen bit at him furiously, because he was furious, he wasn't sure how much of a right he had to be, but that didn't change it from being so. This had been his best friend, his lover and his soul mate, He wasn't going to get down on his knees like a servant.... worse, what had Jared called him.. a slave? a nobody??

Jared looked completely taken aback for a moment.

'' I see you ave regained some of your spirit Dear Jen'' The last two words were a sneer, which only served to exacerbate Jensen's anger further.

''Look here Jay, I apologized for what happened, I was angry and I was upset, I even expected you to shoot me for it, hang me maybe even....'' he trailed off slightly at the thought of hanging from a noose in front of hoards of people ''But what I didn't expect ... never expected from you was that you would torture me, rape me? is that what you are going to do Jay? seriously after everything we have been through?'' Jensen was so angry he couldn't speak any more. Jared laughed.

''Are you really going to lecture ME? I know full well what we have been through, and I can tell you it has been a damn sight harder for me than is has been for you, all you had to do was sit tight and protect the girls, do you have ANY idea Jensen how hard it was for me to kill my own father'' Jared had tears in his eyes threatening to spill '' No you don't, your father is still alive, because I kept my side of the deal, for us, but more importantly for you, to keep you safe, he hated you, he hated the very idea of us together and you know it, he might of had your brother and father shot, reduced your mother and sister to the most basic of living, but you Jen....... he would of made an example out of you, he would of done things to you that you couldn't even begin to imagine''

''And you Jared? what are you going to do with me? because right now it seems like the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree'' Jensen knew it was a low blow, the worst thing imaginable that he could of said, he saw the huge fist as nothing more than a blur as is sailed past his head and collided with the wall behind him. Jared's Howl of pain and rage echoing throughout the cold stone chamber. Jensen could see blood when his former lover stepped back, he was pretty sure there would be more than one broken bone there from the look of pain in Jared's eyes and the angle his fingers were now bent at. Jensen couldn't bring himself to feel the least bit sorry.

''Was that fist meant for me Jay?'' Jared didn't answer the question, instead he glared at Jensen so ferociously Jensen took a step back pressing himself against the blood spattered wall.

''Shut up Jen, I swear to god you need to shut up right now before I end you where you stand'' Jensen looked him in the eyes

''Well maybe that would be for the best huh Jay?''

Jared turned and left, the door banging shut behind him, the key turning in the lock. It was only then that Jensen realized Jared had left him a small bowl of porridge and a glass of water. An overwhelming feeling of sadness bubbled up inside of him. Why was Jared even bothering to keep him alive if he hated him this much? did he really enjoy Jensen's suffering?.

 

The local Tavern was run by a buxom older lady named Ellen and her striking daughter Joanne. Jo had, had a huge crush on Jen when they were all much younger, he guessed it sucked for her that Jensen not only didn't swing that way but that he was already spoken for, that Jensen had always belonged to Jared and Jared him, even now. A tankard of ale landed heavily on the table before him, it's contents slopping all over the table and some onto his lap.

''Heeyy Watch..'' he stopped looking up at the pretty blond, her arms folded across her chest

''Rumor has it you have Jensen locked up, is that true?''

''Jo you need to clam down, Jared is King of both nations now, you cannot go shouting at him in such a disrespectful manner'' Misha who had accompanied Jared on his trip to the ale house was trying to appease the situation before it got out of hand.

''I'll speak to him any way I please and he will NEVER be my king''

''Look... Jo..'' Jared tried to keep his cool, after all none of this was Jo's fault '' I know this is hard for you, but believe me when I say you would be better off keeping out of this''

''Rumor has it you think he killed your sister'' Jared knew 'Rumors' would start, he had, had to tell his Mother and brother the truth, and of course when people started asking after their former Prince his own families bitter tongues would not hold. Jensen's own family would of course repeat the same tune but to no doubt a different beat.

'My business with Jensen is that of no one else's and I mean no one'' Jared was starting to get annoyed

''You know full well Jensen would never do that, you claim to love him Jared, but you have never deserved him, he has always been too good for you''

''That's enough'' Misha cut in ''Jo trust me when I say it's time to leave before your mother hears of your antics'' Jo took her leave but not before giving Jared further evils.

''So what are you going to do with Jensen? it's starting to breed a lot of contempt, his former people are worried, you know how much Jensen was adored, they have heard the rumors and are sure you will take his head.... if you do they will always fear you and you will always have control, especially as both kingdoms are fully aware of ....well you know... you two....''

Jared's bandaged hand ran anxiously through his hair

''You actually sound like you think killing Jensen would be for the best'

''As a friend and not an advisor, I tell you now if you had Jensen killed I would be deeply saddened'' Jared sighed

''I still love him Mish.... I don't think there is anything that he could do that could ever stop that, but what he's done, I mean what am I supposed to do? forgive him? take him back into my bed as an equal as a lover? I'm just not sure I could do that. Even if I could, my mother and brother would never forgive me and I can't lose anyone else I just can't!''

''I can't tell you what to do Jared.... but you can't keep Jensen locked away like this forever, it will only eat at you and destroy you both, you need to forgive him or you need to let him go''

''I can't forgive him Mish, I just can't! I wish I could but part of me is always going to hate him, I'm always going to resent what happened... what I did...what he did.....plus the people would only see a weak King, and to let him go...I just don't know if I have it in me to have him killed, it would be like killing a part of myself''

''The people may see you as a merciful King and not a weak one, but I agree that it would be a gamble....as for 'letting him go' there are other ways than killing him for goodness sake!''

Jared snorted

''What turf him out into the streets penniless, those that would believe the rumors might kill him anyway, even if he crossed over into another kingdom, what would a former prince do with no money and nowhere to go?''

''You give him no credit . Jensen is resourceful, and he is a skilled soldier, I'm sure you could turn a blind eye if an old friend slipped him some coin and found him a horse he could borrow and a sword, he would make his way to the border and beyond it of that I am certain and his looks would soon find him another heart to steal. A rich nobleman in another kingdom wouldn't hesitate to accommodate him, of that I'm sure.'' Jared felt something deep in his gut, it hurt, it hurt like hell and it made him angry he hated the thought of some grubby old Gent with money buying and possibly winning... (and that was worse) Jensen's affections.

''Jensen is mine!'' and he banged the table with his already damaged fist, wincing in pain.

''Okay, well carry on as you are then and we will see what good comes of it, does Jen's face look as bad as your fist or worse?'' Misha looked at him accusingly

''I don't like the way this conversation is headed, I think we had better call it a night before we quarrel dear friend, but before you go, know this. My fist did not collide with Jensen's face''

Jared was the first of the two to stand and with a curt nod he left the warmth of the tavern, leaving Misha sadly shaking his head.

 

 

 

By the way this is AU... I probably should of mentioned it before but it gives me license to play around a little with things. It is meant to be a bit 'Medieval' style but it is not limited to this. Please let me know what you guys are thinking. Kudos also always give me a big grin. Will try to get more up soon :)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok so sorry if some people were a bit mislead by the previous chapter, we got some insight into where Jared's head is at and we can see it is messed up and confused, but he is a long way off reconciling with Jensen.

 

 

 

Jared couldn't let Jensen go... he'd thought about all the things Misha had said but somehow a small and probably horribly selfish part of him was unable to set Jensen free, the thought of him happy with another man was just unbearable but there was absolutely no way they could go back to the way they were either, it just wasn't possible, so that left two options, Kill Jensen or keep him a prisoner. He should probably let Jensen choose, but he knew faced with the choice of a quick painless death or living a life with little to no freedom under the man he once loved (Jared wondered vaguely if Jensen still did love him) Jensen would choose death. Jared would have to make sure the choice was impossible.

 

When Jared finally got the guts to visit Jensen again, he found he was unable to completely ignore the pang in his chest when he saw him, Jensen looked thin, too thin. He had the beginnings of a Beard and looked generally tired and un well. There was porridge that one of the guards had left him in a bowl to one side untouched.

''How long are you going to keep me locked up like this Jared?'' his words were softer than they had been a week ago when Jared had last visited him, when Jensen had stood up to him.

''You need to make a choice Jensen, you know I can't just let you go, but I am willing to let you live''

''What like this? here in this cell rotting away, chained up? eating nothing but porridge, you know how some of your guards look at me Jared?''

''How do my guards look at you?'' Jared ignored the other things Jensen had mentioned, he didn't want anyone looking at Jensen, Jensen belonged to him.

''Like they are going to eat me, seriously who are some of those guys? I don't even recognize them''

''I picked up some new guards whilst I was in Evercrest trying to make them allies, I couldn't achieve that, but I did get some new followers''

''Well I don't trust them, and nor should you. We have our own guards and we have our own alliance''

'' 'We' don't have anything Jensen, I do, now do you want to live or not?''

Jensen eyed Jared momentarily

''No. not not like this, I'd prefer to die'' 

Jared had guessed rightly,though he still felt horrible about the next words out of his mouth, he regretted them the moment he said them, and he knew he would never forget the look of horror in Jensen's eyes.

''Ok, have it your way, I'll tell them to prepare the stake''

''Wh... Jared? seriously?? Jared please..... it's me for gods sake! you can't mean it''

''You just told me after EVERYTHING you would rather die than live with me''

''Live with you? what you call being locked in this cell, chained up like an animal akin to living with the man I love?'' They both stared at it each other for one long moment.

''You wouldn't be living in this cell Jensen, I have other plans.'' Jared felt giddy from hearing Jensen's words 'the man I love' so Jensen did still love him, that made Jared's heart flutter just the tiniest bit more than he cared to admit.

''Well I don't exactly have a choice here do I Jay? I say no and you b...'' Jensen had to swallow hard before he could continue ''You burn me...Oh my god! Jay don't! please don't!''

Jared felt sick with himself, Jensen was practically crying and he was definitely begging, when had Jared got off on this?? seeing his beautiful best friend and lover beg?? when had his life hit such rock bottom. Then he remembered right after his so called lover had admitted to killing his sister in cold blood. Jensen was lucky Jared was even contemplating letting him live. Still, something in him couldn't watch Jensen like this, tears in his eyes, chained up and begging not to be killed in such an horrific way.

''Come on Jen, I'll loose you and you can follow me, I don't intend to keep you shut up down here for the rest of your days''

''No.'' Jensen was shaking uncontrollably, and now he was crying, big fat tears leaking from his huge green eyes and spilling down his cheeks ''No... If..If it's that or be your god damned slave for the rest of my life then I choose... I choose that'' his breathing was rapid and his voice an octave higher than it should be.

Jared hadn't been expecting this

''What?....what do you mean you choose that? ''

''Exactly what I said Jared, I...I choose that''

''Jen?..... Jen I....'' Jared wasn't sure what to say... what to do. He had never even really considered killing Jensen let alone like _'that'_ and now  that Jensen had called his bluff he was at a complete and utter loss. ''Fine.... I'll... make the order straight away''

 

Jared didn't even bother to shut the door and lock it calmly on his way out, instead it banged shut behind him with so much force it probably shook Jensen's small chamber as he screamed to the guards to lock it as he exited.

 

''Excuse me, you did what?'' This time Misha was sitting in Jared's private living quarters, where they were poised opposite one another with a chess board between, though neither of them were interested in the game.

''I told him I was going to have them build a stake'' Jared's hand was running through his loose mop of hair anxiously

''You told Jen you were going to burn him?? after everything he suffered at the hands of those lunatics? My God! Jared! how could you be so damn cruel! ''

''I didn't know how else to keep him.... and I can't lose him, not even now Mish not even after everything'' Jared knew that was lame.... but it was true.

''But he hasn't followed your stupid game plan has he Jared? now what the hell are you going to do? please don't tell me you would actually for one godforsaken minute consider having Jensen so brutally and callously killed''

''He killed  my sister'' Jared's words were feeble and he knew it in his own heart, Misha fell silent looking into the fire for a few moments, he looked like he wanted to say something more than he already did... but finally when his gaze returned to Jared he just said one simple sentence.

''Not everything in life is black and white Jared and if you kill Jensen in such an atrocious way I shall personally never, ever, forgive you.''

Jared's shoulders sunk

''I don't think I could ever kill Jen, especially not like that, I just need him to listen to me, to obey me, I can't just forget that he killed my sister Misha, he deserves some punishment''

''I would like to visit Jensen if that's okay'' Misha paused for a minute before dropping into a dramatic bow ''Your majesty''

Jared scowled slightly

''Very well, but you must not discuss anything we have talked of, Jensen can't know that I don't mean to go through with it, I need him to fear me or I will never have his full obedience''

Jared heard Misha muble something quietly into the fire as he got up to pour himself another tumbler of whiskey, it sounded at lot like 'Vous avez tellement à apprendre' which sounded to Jared like 'You have a lot to learn' but he shrugged to himself.... his French had never been all that good.  


 
    
    
            
          

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Sooo pressing on with this one as it is currently taking over my brain. Hope some are still enjoying.... and thanks to those who have Kudos and Commented thus far.

 

Jensen hadn't been expecting a visit from Misha, but a small part of him felt a rush of gratitude when his friend appeared in the doorway of his prison.

''Jensen!'' he exclaimed ''Oh my god you look awful!'' Misha flung his arms around the younger man pulling him tight.

''Gee thanks Mish, I wonder why'' Jensen muttered quietly still drinking in the strength that a welcome friendly embrace provided, Misha finally loosed his grip pulling away, his fingers lingering on Jensen's shoulders for a moment before dropping to his sides.

''You need to tell Jared the truth Jen, this is not right, none of this is. He believes you killed his sister for heavens sake! this lie is going to end up killing both of you and for what it's worth it's tearing me apart standing by and doing nothing. ''

''Misha you have to keep your word to me, this isn't your decision to make, is Mackenzie still writing?''

'' Yes she is at the moment, but Jen we don't know that Danneel will actually keep her word indefinitely, we also do not know that she will honor her word and not harm them''

''She won't want to face Jared's wrath if he finds out the truth especially once...once she learns what has become of me'' Jensen looked past Misha and at the wall behind him, his eyes full of unspoken fear.

''Jen, you don't have to do this, Jared says he will let you live, please! I beg of you, think of your family Jensen!''

''Better that my family remember me as I once was and not as some helpless slave with no dignity, do you really think Jared will go through with... with... th...the method of execution he has threatened.'' and there was the unspoken terror once more. Misha was silent and before he could concoct his answer the iron prison door creaked open and there stood Jared looking taller and more intimidating that Misha had ever seen him. 

''It's time'' he announced shortly, his eyes hooded with only a brief glance at Jensen who had taken a deep intake of breath. ''Do you want it to be private Jensen or would you like me to at least invite your family so they may give their goodbye's''

''No!... Jared no... please don't tell them until it is over'' Jensen couldn't bear the thought of his family witnessing his terrible fate

''Okay...'' Jared paused ''It's not too late to change your mind Jen''

Jensen didn't answer, he couldn't, he knew that he could not keep his voice or his emotions in check if he even tried to talk. To do this to him Jared must really hate him, funny how he had never envisaged a world where someone he loved so much could hate him so badly, but then Jared didn't know the truth so therefore Jared was not to blame for his misguided hatred. It didn't make it hurt any less.

Jensen felt himself being unchained, he was aware of being dragged out into the silent courtyard, early evening setting in, he was even vaguely aware of an overwrought argument happening between Misha and Jared, but he couldn't make out the words. He could feel the wood behind him, his hands being bound, he was choking, it was too hot there were flames, he was going to die like this he couldn't breathe, he was going to die trapped like this unable to move, unable to defend himself, he couldn't see just like the last time... exactly like the last time, only this time Jared wouldn't find him in time..... this time Jared wouldn't save him.

''Please....pleaseeee, Help me some one please'' He was pretty sure it was him screaming, the voice sounded like him but he was so far detached from what was going on he wasn't quite sure, it might have been someone else.... someone that sounded exactly like him. Someone weak, begging and sobbing and choking. Terrified.  ''Please, I don't want to die, not like this, please I'll do anything, please let me go.... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry please''

''Jensen, Stop! Jen! hey hey Jen stop! I haven't done anything'' The voice was Jared's, Jensen knew it was Jared but he also knew it couldn't be, Jared hated him, Jared was going to kill him.

''No...J..J...Jay no... not like this, it's.... I can't move... I can't breathe please!!''

'Shhhh Jen please... calm down please... I haven't done anything, you're ok, Jen open your eyes look at me! look at me now'' Jensen's eyes flew open and the darkness was gone, the flames and the heat were gone also, but he couldn't move, why couldn't he move? His arms were bound, he looked down there was wood surrounding his feet, panic rising again, he started to struggle, he was tied to a stake! oh god! oh god it was happening it was really happening.

''no... please no'' his sobbing was uncontrollable

''Jensen, Misha is going to untie you, ok, listen to me we're getting you down'' Jensen felt his arms being untied and he sagged in relief falling against the person who looked and sounded so much like Jared.

It was then that Jensen passed out.

 

 

 

''I can't believe you!'' Misha was practically shrieking at Jared ''I can't believe you even considered going through with that, did you see him?''

''I wasn't... I swear I wasn't going to go through with it, I just wanted to scare him, make him give in... I don't know, I wanted to punish him!''

''Well my god! Jared you certainly did that, do you realize that if ANY of Jensen's friends or family find out what you did there will be a mutiny, it is one thing to have him given an honorable death in light of his confession, it is quite another to...to... do whatever the hell that was, if Steven finds out he'll probably gut you in your chamber, and right now I'm not sure I would blame him.'' Steve was the closest thing Jensen had to a best friend besides Jared. He was also head of Prince Jensen's own army.

''I think you are forgetting that Jensen's army belongs to me now, therefore if Steven values his own life then he will think twice before crossing his King, let alone plotting to kill me''

''Oh get over yourself Jared, do you even hear what comes out of your mouth these days? you can think what you want and of course you are right about anyone daring to cross you now you are a leader of two kingdoms, but if I were you I would lower yourself from those clouds because even Kings can make dangerous enemies, and some of Jensen's former subjects would make for very formidable opponents, you need to think twice about the way you are treating Jen, if only for the fact that despite the way you are acting I don't want to be the one cleaning up your dead body''

''I don't understand why you think Jensen is so damn innocent, why does he deserve an honorable death after brutally killing my sister for no good valid reason! after everything I have done for him, for us, tell me why you stand so loyal Misha? '' Misha stopped for a moment, seemingly stuck for words.

''You know Jensen better than anyone, do you seriously believe that he would do something if he didn't believe he had just reason? or for no reason at all? he made a mistake..'' and Misha realized that wasn't exactly a lie.

''A mistake! you call murdering my sister a mistake!''

'' No, that is not what I am saying at all, but where are you going with this? how much are you going to make Jensen suffer? what more do you want from him?''

''Everything.... I want everything from him, just as he has taken everything from me, we were supposed to do this together, rule I mean. We were supposed to be happy, what I did! I did it so that we could be together, so that we could be safe... so that he would be safe. I don't get an 'Out' from the crimes that I have committed so why should he? I won't kill him but I'm not letting him go and that is final. He will stay where he belongs.... where he has always belonged, with me.''

''I fear you may be loosing your damn mind Jared''

''Well if I am then it is mine to lose, now please leave me''

''Or what your highness?'' and Jared knew that Misha's tone was mocking ''Are going to have me executed? or tortured maybe for speaking to an old friend so openly?'' Jared shut his eyes, he wasn't really a wicked human being, he wasn't. He wouldn't have gone through with it he loved Jensen.

''No Misha, I'm not going to do anything to you, just please....please leave me be, I need to be alone''

He heard Misha Leave moments later, but he couldn't do anything to stop the heavy lonely tears that fell from his eyes. that's how he felt since Jensen had betrayed him. Abandoned and alone.

 

 

 

A/N Ooohh that was a bit angsty.... any thoughts? :)

 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Wow!! lots of kudos for the last chapter... thanks u guys! but now I feel under pressure to make this good lol. Hope I don't let y'all down. You will need to let me know if I'm ruining it!!

Jensen's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer bound, he then took in his surroundings, he was in Jared's room. The familiar dark oak furnishings and soft silk bed linen almost made him want to cry with remorse for what he had lost, so many lazy mornings the two of them had snuggled deep in the four poster bed, arms wrapped around each other, only shifting when they heard Jared's father's booming voice echo the castle walls,luckily he was away more often that not, but on those occasions he was there and on the war path, Jensen would blow Jared a cheeky kiss and shimmy himself from the window via a makeshift rope ladder, of course they would spend an equal amount of time in Jensen's chamber (the two kingdoms neighboring one another) but somehow it wasn't as exhilarating as the adrenaline rush they both got from almost getting caught. As they grew in years from boys to men though, that thrill of being caught soon turned to fear of being separated by whatever means Jared's father found possible.

''Jensen'' the voice that whispered his name was unmistakably Jared. Jensen turned over and unspeaking he looked up at the man sitting by his bed ''I told you, you didn't have to go through with it, why didn't you say anything?''

''What would of been the point Jay? you gave me little to nothing to choose from, it was that or become your slave... I just wish I had been a brave enough man to endure it as now I fear there is no longer a choice involved here''

''Look, you aren't my slave Jensen''

''Then what am I? your equal? am I free to leave?'' a tiny foolish part of Jensen hoped that maybe Jared was going to let him go after all, he could take banishment he guessed if only to stop Jared from turning into someone he would end up detesting. At least he hoped that Jared would one day come to his senses and see that no matter what Jensen may or may not of done, this behavior wasn't right and it certainly wasn't healthy.

''No,You can't leave, anyway where would you go?''

''Anywhere, you have my word, I will never return'' Jared looked hurt for a moment before looking angry.

''So that's it? you want to leave me after everything? kill my sister, and let me murder my father and then leave?'' the anger had turned to pure outrage.

''Well you already said there is no way we can be equals, not like we planned, and I understand that, really I do. I already told you I was willing to die....just not like that.... I mean Jay please... there has to be some other way than...than that!, I've done the most hideous thing but if you ever felt anything for me at all....if you still do even though I know I don't deserve it then I beg of you to find another way to do it, I mean you were there that day, you stopped it, you saw how terrified I was''

''Maybe it would of been better if I'd never found you that day Jen, better for everyone''

Jensen didn't want to believe that Jared could actually mean that, his gut ached so badly he thought he was going to throw up.

''You can't mean that Jay....'' his voice was hollow, barely a whisper.

''Look I already told you, you have to pay for what you have done! you had your chance to end it and you blew it! so now we do things my way, you begged me to make it stop earlier Jen and I made it stop so here you are, in my debt and at my mercy and you will do what I want when I want or you will be punished do you understand? and if you ever do try and escape I shall have you strung up like that again and next time......'' He paused for a moment his breathing heavy and uncontrolled, Jensen assumed it was because of his rage  but there was a note of something else in there too...anxiety? ''Next time I won't stop it''

''No...Jared... don't do this to me! don't make me into your worthless thrall.... Jared please, if not for me than do this for yourself, you aren't this cruel Jay''

''Do not try to manipulate me, I can see you are going to take some breaking in but then I would of been disappointed with anything less coming from you'' Jared whipped the bedclothes from Jensen '' Lie on your stomach''

Jensen's stomach lurched, oh god... not only was he going to be humiliated by being nothing but a servant to the man he loved, now he was going to be Jared's bed slave?? surely Jared wouldn't really actually rape him?? and he didn't want sex at all right now so what else could he call it?... there really would be no excuses he could make this time.

''Jared....Jared what are you going to do?''

''Get on your stomach Jensen, you do realize I can make things not only difficult for you but for your family too?'' That was a low blow.

''My family adore you Jay... they would do anything for either of us, how could you even contemplate hurting them!?'' Jensen turned over on his stomach, shocked that Jared was even capable of making such a threat, his family were innocent.

''My sister adored you, but where did that get her?'' Alive.... Jensen thought to himself.....Alive.

Jared pulled Jensen's trousers down exposing his round pert bottom, Jensen buried his head into the pillows

''Please Jared don't..... not you... not like this please''

''Don't what?'' Jared sounded confused, he was reaching towards Jensen's hands and Jared could see the rope, Jared was going to tie him up while he raped him???

''Jared, I don't want sex right now, For gods sake Jared!!!'' and in a moment of fury Jensen forgot all Jared's threats and leaped from the bed pulling his trousers up ''Jared I said No! what an earth is the god Damn matter with you?''

Jared lunged forwards, gripping Jensen's wrists, Jensen struggled against him trying to get free

''Jared you're hurting me, for gods sake Jared stop!!!'' Jared was pushing him back down on the bed, this time Jensen was on his back, Jared's superior strength bearing down on him.

''What are you even on about?'' Jared loosened his grip slightly but still held Jensen pinned to the bed.

''I don't want it Jared....'' Jensen could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

''I wasn....'' Jared stopped and for a moment Jensen thought he might have seen horror flicker across hazel before they resumed the cold uncaring stare that Jensen was becoming accustomed to. '' I wasn't going to fuck you, but if I wanted to I would, now shut up before I make good on my threat about your family, I wonder how prison would suit your dear brother''

''You wouldn't'' Jensen was aghast

''Try me'' Jared glared back at Jensen, Jensen went limp allowing Jared to bind his hands and toss him on his stomach, he felt his trousers yanked down, he closed his eyes....only to open them again when searing pain struck, he yelped, turning his head. Jared was holding a riding crop above his head, he looked manic, Jensen was for the first time ever, truly terrified of his soul mate. He squashed his eyes shut as the crop came down again and again. Eventually he cried out begging Jared to stop, humiliation burning in his cheeks and the pain becoming unbearable.

''Have you learned your lesson Jensen?'' the pain stopped and Jensen nodded exhausted, his head drooping into the pillows, beads of sweat falling and dripping from his hair and face. ''Will you answer me back again?'' without really stopping to think, just wanting an end to the agony Jensen shook his head. ''Good''

There was no further pain and although Jared left him bound when he climbed into the bed next to him, true to his word he didn't actually try anything sexual. Jensen was relieved but he still couldn't help but think it was only a matter of time before Jared resorted to _that....._ after all he had made it quite clear he would take what he wanted regardless of whether Jensen wanted it or not. Both that first day in the prison and in his words just now. Jensen shuddered. This was worse than death. He had lost the person he loved most in the world, he had lost Jared..... he didn't even know the cruel monster of a man snoring next to him. Jensen lay sore, aching and sobbing into the quiet darkness.

 

Jared woke up the morning following Jensen's beating and slipped quietly from the bed, Jensen was sleeping, his back looked terrible he would find some slave for it, Jared felt guilty. He had, had to put Jensen in his place though hadn't he? otherwise Jensen wouldn't believe him good on any of his threats and then he might try to escape, and then what? Jared might lose him forever or be forced to do something worse to get Jensen to listen to him. It was just one beating that was all. That was it. Jensen would listen to him now and he wouldn't have to do anything so severe again.

His mind wondered to the frightened look in Jensen's eyes, had he truly thought Jared capable of raping him?? He still wanted Jensen sexually, Jensen was beautiful, but he wasn't sure he could go through with that, their sexual relationship had been something special and wonderful, it had been cherished between the two of them. The thought that Jensen might be scared and unwilling wasn't exactly a turn on, but what if Jensen never wanted him again? would he be able to look at him every single day and never once give into his desires. He wanted so much to say yes, but a tiny part of him wasn't sure. He'd done many things now that if you had asked him about before he would never of thought himself capable of. Point being that Jared had found himself indeed very capable of many horrible twisted things.... what would stop him from doing even more?

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Jared could hear a commotion in the great Hall as he rubbed salve into Jensen's wounds. Jensen was unusually silent, only hissing occasionally if Jared caught him accidentally in the wrong place. Jared felt bad, he hadn't enjoyed hurting Jensen. not really.

''Jared! I'm sorry you better come quickly, he's going....'' The door burst open and Misha's head appeared, his sentence stopped short when his eyes fell upon Jensen's angry welts.

Jared quickly pulled the bedclothes over, partially because he didn't want Misha to start judging him again (although it was probably too late for that) and partially to prevent Jensen any further humiliation in front of their friend.

''Misha, what is so important that you would just barge into my private quarters? it had better be good''

''It's Steven, he's here and he is insisting that he see Jensen immediately, he has Jen's entire army waiting outside''

''Well what about my army? did you sound the alarm to say we are practically under siege''

Jensen scoffed loudly, pulling himself into a seated position, wincing at the pain

''Don't be so dramatic Jared, Steve hasn't put you under siege, he just wants to see me, make sure I'm ok.... probably trying to find out if you have had me executed already, just let me see him for goodness sake! and then I'm sure he will leave peacefully, no one need get hurt''

Jared looked suspicious

''How do I know it isn't some kind of rescue mission?''

''Well even if it is I won't go with him, ok. I'll stay here with you I promise'' Jared relaxed a little, Jensen was making him a promise, he'd never broken an outright promise to him  before.

''Fine, but I'm not coming lest I might punch him in the nose for being such a pretentious self entitled prick, coming here and insisting on things, threatening me in my own home'' Jared didn't see Jensen roll his eyes at Misha behind his back, but he knew he did it all the same. Jared had always been jealous of the close relationship between Steven and Jensen. Then again Jared had always been jealous of anyone or anything that took Jensen's attention away from him.Jensen had found it more cute than overbearing but that was when Jared had been... well Jared, and not this out of control angry lunatic with a split personality.

 

 

Jensen followed Misha into the great hall and was immediately engulfed in a heavy hug. The broad soldier crushing his smaller friend against him as though it might be the last time he ever saw him... and Jensen wondered dimly if indeed it might.

''Jen! you're Alive!'' Steven was clearly elated that his friend appeared mostly unharmed and very much not dead. ''Are you ok? is Jared...you know... are you two...? are you fee to leave?'

''I'm ok....Jared isn't himself right now'' That was an understatement

''Has he hurt you?? Jen I'll kill him if he's hurt you, I don't care what you have done, I know you wouldn't have done anything you didn't believe to be right, come with me, come home to your family'' Jensen felt a lump form in his throat , thinking of his family and how worried they must be, thinking of cooks wonderful food and his mothers funny little dog Icarus yapping round his ankles.... with Jared helping himself to Jensen's food and play flirting with Cook to score extra's....Jensen realized then, even if he did go home, it would never really be home, not without Jared. Jared was home.Jared was family.

''I can't'' he whispered, choked

''He keeping you here Jen? are you a prisoner? does he plan of having you killed?''

''No. I don't think he is going to kill me but I'm not free to leave''

Steven looked appalled

''Come with me Jen, I've got the men outside, we'll get you out, get you to the border, we'll come with you, we are your army and we follow your orders not his'' and part of Jensen wanted to to leave with them, wanted to taste freedom again, drink, tell jokes and swap stories with his men, but he'd promised Jared, and Jared had threatened his family not even just that, there would be a bounty on Steve's head and all of the men for helping him and these were all very valid reasons for not leaving, but it was more than that, he had promised Jared he wouldn't, and that still meant something, he had hurt Jared so much even though it was never his intention. Jared was angry and he was lashing out and it was Jensen's fault. If he left what would become of his boy? Jared needed him, even if it was just as a worthless thrall to vent his anger on. He needed Jensen, Jensen realized then that he wasn't just a prisoner in the literal sense, he was a prisoner of his own love.

''If you truly follow my orders then I order you to take my men and leave, I order you to protect and stay true to your King in whatever ways possible and most of all no matter what'' and he looked directly into his friends eyes, Steven needed to know he meant this ''No matter what happens, you are never. ever. to hurt Jared do you understand me?''

''But Jen I...''

'' I said do you understand me? are we clear?''

''Crystal'' Steven muttered through gritted teeth.

''Good'' with that Jensen threw his arms around his friend ''It is also a command that you take care of yourself! and I thank you for coming here, for trying to save me. You are a good man and I am lucky to be able to call you a friend''

Steven nodded, clapping Jensen on the back once more before ducking his head and turning to leave hooked like he might be about to cry, and it was almost comical on such a big burly man.

 

Misha who had witnessed the scene between the two men walked up to Jensen once he was standing alone after Stevens departure.

''You are a very brave man Jen, and I am sorry for what Jared is putting you through, one way or another we must find a way to put this right, you know that this can't go on don't you? I saw your wounds, he doesn't realize what he is doing but it doesn't make it ok, he's abusing you Jensen''

''I made my own choices Mish, you can't blame Jared for all of this, we're lying to him, he's lost his father and his sister, he thinks his lover betrayed him. He is hurting''

''I don't care Jen, I really don't and I can't keep witnessing this day in day out, I can't watch this, I feel like I'm allowing this to happen to you. I'm allowing one of my best friends to be...to be tortured emotionally and physically right under my nose, it's too much.''

''What are you two whispering about'' Both men whipped their heads round to the stairwell, Jared was standing mid way down the steps, looking at them in curiosity.

''Nothing'' Jensen said firmly shooting a look at Misha

''It doesn't look like nothing'' Jared was getting angry again. This wasn't good. ''Come upstairs Jensen'' Misha hung back as Jensen made his way towards Jared following him up the staircase and back into Jared's chamber.

''What did that brute you call a friend want?'' Jensen guessed he was referring to Steven and not Misha.

''I already told you, he wanted to make sure you hadn't finished me off, he's gone now, and I really don't think he'll be back, not any time soon anyhow''

''Good, you're better off without him anyway, he's a mindless thug''

''No he isn't, he's a bloody good friend and you're just being jealous for no good reason, stop being childish'' Jensen was forgetting his current position in their relationship for a moment, feeling annoyed at Jared's silly behavior.

''I'm not being childish!!'' Jared slammed his fist against his dresser, bringing Jensen straight back to the reality of the situation as Jared's comb fell to the ground.

''I'm sorry'' Jensen said quietly not wanting to exacerbate Jared's anger and score another beating. The one from yesterday was still raw. ''I shouldn't of said that, I was just sorry to see him leave that's all''

''Why?'' Jared demanded, he still looked furious

''Because it was nice to see someone who doesn't want to beat the fuck out of me every time I speak'' Jensen snapped, he couldn't help it, he decided he wasn't very good at keeping Jared's new second personality in check.

''You wanted to run off with him didn't you? after everything you have put me through, and I have still had mercy and now you want to run off with that tubby brute!'' This was absurd, Jared was acting like a complete moron, and Jensen didn't feel like playing ball.

''Well at least he doesn't beat me up and threaten to rape me!'' He knew he shouldn't of said that the minute it was said. Jared just stood there gaping at him.

''You ungrateful wretch'' he finally spat ''Get on your knees''

''What, why? I'm not doing that''

''Do you want another thrashing?'' Jared had that gleam in his eye that told Jensen he really wasn't messing. Jensen sank to his knees cheeks burning with embarrassment. ''Good now beg me for forgiveness''

''No! you were acting like an idiot!'' Jensen cried out in shock as the palm of Jared's hand collided with his cheek

''Beg, or I'll gag your mouth for a week, then you won't be able to say such hurtful things, and the whole castle will see you like that, even Misha'' Jensen felt like sobbing, he could taste blood on his lip from where Jared had struck him.

''I'm sorry'' he whispered ''P...please forgive me, I didn't mean... to upset you''

''Tell me you don't prefer that god awful barbarian too!''

''I don't'' he didn't. Jared seemed appeased. He knelt down in front of Jensen taking his face into his hands

''See baby... that wasn't hard was it, I'm sorry I hurt your face Jen, I shouldn't of done that, I just thought that maybe... because of everything... that you don't love me any more, but you do don't you?'' He pressed his lips against Jensen's fore head and caressed his bruising cheek softly with his finger.

''Of course I love you, but you aren't well Jared, you need help and I know it's my fault, but please listen to me, and if you won't listen to me then listen to Misha''

''I don't need any help Jensen, I'm perfectly fine, it's everyone else that has gone mad, Misha is constantly preaching these days and you... well you can't think what you have done is sane Jensen''

Jensen didn't think he was very sane , in fact he thought he was losing his sanity hard and fast.

''come on get up, you look horribly tired, you should get some rest.'' Jensen stood, he did in fact feel exhausted both mentally and physically. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take Jared's advice.

 

 

Jared left his chamber, He didn't feel the need to tie Jensen up, he had proved he wasn't going to try and escape and there would be no further punishment that evening. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so angry over Steven, it was totally ridiculous and then he'd gone and smacked Jensen round the face and he felt awful about it but Just the thought of Jensen running off with that overgrown turnip was enough to send him into blind rage, he'd always been wafting around Jensen, making him laugh stealing him away from Jared. He had probably always just been waiting for the moment he could try to come in  between them, but he couldn't. Jensen had promised to stay there with Jared and he had stayed, even after everything. So that Jolly Giant could just piss right off. Good! that he was gone and he wasn't coming back, that suited Jared just fine. Although there something gnawing at his insides, Jensen liked going out riding, sparring and playing sport with his friends just like Jared enjoyed drinking wine and talking politics with Misha and his old friend Chad.

''Jared'' Speak of the devil, He held up a hand

''Misha please don't start!''

''You beat him? is that what you do now Jared? is that the kind of guy you are? the kind that beats up his boyfriend?''

''Look, Jensen needs to know his place, he needs to learn how things are going to be from now on, once he has learned that there won't be any need for any punishments, he needs to know that because of what he has done we will never be equal, he has no right to answer me back the way he does he should just be grateful I keep his murdering ass alive, you should of heard him earlier on, calling me childish and accusing me of all sorts of things''

''Grateful? grateful for what? for being beaten?''

''Stop preaching Misha or I shall send you away from court for a while until you too have learned your place''

''Right now I would be glad to be a million miles away from here believe me, so do your worst''

 Jared huffed, it had been a lousy empty threat, he would be even more miserable and lonely that he already was if he didn't keep his friend/advisor around even if he was being a bitch.

''Lets drink some wine and discuss the impending war between Evercrest and Mendillia I hear their new Queen is quite the Tiger'' Jared tried to shift the conversation to lighter things. It didn't work.

''Where is Jensen?''

''Resting, he looked awful, I told him to get some sleep''

''How very charitable of you to allow him some rest between beatings. I'm afraid I shall have to take a rain check on your gracious invitation I'm feeling a little nauseous this evening, though I can't think why'' 

 

Misha Left.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Cracking on with this because I need to make room in my brain for other my other fics.

Misha mostly avoided Jared for several days after their last altercation, during this time it was Misha that gave Jensen his meals and generally kept him company. Jared didn't even visit his own chamber preferring to sleep in one of the guest rooms. He went out riding most mornings and didn't come back until past noon when he would eat and drink wine alone. Misha had told Jensen that he was refusing to even see his Mother and brother who had been residing at cottage near to the sea. It was supposed to be easing his mothers nerves, in Jensen's own humble opinion Jared's mother had never been one suffer from her nerves and he was sure... or maybe hopeful that Jared encouraging their time away from the family home was more for Jensen's benefit.

It was on his eighth day of isolation that Jared finally came back to their shared chamber, Jensen knew it was nuts but he was actually somehow relieved.

''I need to talk to Jensen alone'' he addressed Misha, his manner was calmer than it had been previously and Jared's eyes looked red raw.... it looked like Jared had been crying?

''Are you sure that's a good idea Jared?'' Misha looked ruffled

''Please... Misha I need to speak to him and I would prefer it to be private, we can meet later if you like? there are some things that I need to discuss, some affairs in Evercrest that I need some advice on'' Misha nodded and left the room although he still looked weary.

''So what do you want to speak to your thrall about Jared? I don't suppose you are interested in my opinions nor my advice on the 'Affairs in Evercrest'' It probably wasn't a good idea for Jensen to speak so tartly to his captor but it was just his nature, and it was hard from him to pretend in front of the man he loved, even if it was for his own good.

Jared plonked himself down on the bed, Jensen stayed where he was, sitting on Jared's leather armchair next to his dresser. Jensen himself had the same identical chair and it made him feel nostalgic, he got a quiet sense of enjoyment from sitting in it to have his meals or talk with Misha, it got boring fast when you only had four walls and a lavatory room.

''Things can't carry on like this Jen, they just can't. I've beaten you, I hit you in the face......'' he trailed off ''Look we can't be equal.. and I'm not letting you go... but maybe... maybe it doesn't have to be all bad, I want to try and make this less unpleasant for you, I don't want you to be so desperately unhappy with me that you do something stupid, you wouldn't harm yourself would you?'' Jensen had never considered actually hurting himself, but then Jared hadn't done anything to him yet that he couldn't forgive, due to the circumstances, and hanging out with Misha this week although a little dull hadn't exactly been akin to being tortured and raped in a dungeon somewhere. Having said that if things got worse, if Jared decided to use Jensen as his personal sex toy and issue beatings and other torments on a regular basis then Jensen wasn't honestly sure he wouldn't consider ending it.

''I haven't considered harming myself Jay, although admittedly I fear what you may have planned for my future here''

''I've arranged for one of the guest rooms to be made up for you, I figured if this is going to be a permanent arrangement that you might need your own space sometimes'' Jensen felt a surge of hope, Jared was trying and that was something. Jensen would still be a prisoner of course but at least Jared might not be as intent on making his life a living hell as Jensen first thought. Thought he feared  what other purpose he might have if not to be Jared's human punch bag.

''T..thank you'' Jensen stuttered slightly on his words ''What would you have me do as a way of gratitude?'' Jensen figured if the other shoe was about to 'drop' then he may as well find out sooner or later. If Jared wanted something from Jensen for any small offerings he might be given then Jensen wanted to know.

Jared stated at him for a moment, he looked sad and forlorn.

''I don't want anything from you Jensen, for goodness sake! just for giving you a room''Jared seemed pissed off that Jensen would insinuate that Jared would want something from his for giving him a room of his own. Jensen was confused, what an earth did Jared want? he was keeping Jensen like a prize Mare. Of course it was better than physical abuse but Jensen was his life partner .... or had been, not his horse or hound. To be fed, sheltered and watered.

''Fine, were is the room? I want to go there now if I may, I want some time alone''

Jared nodded

''Of course, it's the green room in the West Wing, the one you always liked'' Jensen had always found the green room therapeutic, it had big windows which allowed light to fill the room, particularly on hot summer days. The woodwork and furnishings were a rustic orange. In short, it felt a lot 'happier' than the rest of Jared's family home, which was mostly dark wood (in some cases almost black) it's theme was less gothic. Jensen always wondered if that was because it was Jared's mother who had chosen the decoration for that room and not Jared's father, but he wasn't sure.essed.

''I will meet with you later, I have some pressing concerns to discuss with Misha, there are some new books and games in there.....cards etc.... I also took the liberty of filling the drinks cabinet, though I shouldn't go too mad if I were you, some of the Whiskey father left can give you quite a 'Head''' Jensen knew he should be a lot more grateful than he was being. Jared was really trying here, but somehow being a glorified prisoner with additional perks didn't wipe out the fact he was still a captive.He was still subject to Jared's whim.

 

 

Jared couldn't deny that he had been hoping for a better reaction from Jensen, he had half expected his face to light up, his pretty emerald eyes and those lashes.... he loved Jensen's open smile. The wicked cheeky glint in his eyes when he was truly pleased about something or genuinely happy. He knew Jensen wasn't happy, and even though it really was his own fault, it still made Jared uneasy and sad.

''So what did you want to talk to me about?'' Misha and he were standing in the drawing room, it was a dark room with a large wooden table and stone floor. Jared's father had used it when he was planning a battle, there was a map covering the table with small statues on. Jared wasn't going to use it at this time, it might be useful in the future he guessed. Misha's tone was still pissy.

''Evercrest have asked for our help against Mendillia and it's new Queen, I have agreed to go and discuss terms, you know how valuable they could be as allies, they have access to new medical research and it could be advantageous to our people. There are too many that die needlessly every year some of them young... just children.''

''I agree'' Misha nodded ''You should at least hear what they have to say, do you want me to take care of affairs until your return''

''I want... I need you to come with me Mish, I need someone's input that I trust''

''Then take Jen''

''You know I can't, please stop this. I have tried to be more reasonable about things, given him his own room and a few concessions to make his life here easier, but he is still a prisoner for the crimes he has committed. He will not be involved in any political affairs nor the running of these kingdoms. I shall leave him behind. The guards can make sure he doesn't leave and see that his basic needs are met. We will only be a few days.''

''You would leave Jensen here, alone? a prisoner? Jared ..... he is still of royal blood, he is a vulnerable target'' Misha looked shocked

''He won't be alone will he? he will have my entire guard. I can take his army with me and leave mine here'' There was no way Jared was trusting Jensen's army, Jensen might have kept his word and stayed once, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he was tempted again.

''Does Jensen know? ... I mean it's bad enough him being you prisoner but if one of the other Kingdoms were to get hold of him Jared! especially certain ones.''

''They won't. We will be back in a couple of days he will be fine.''

''Does he know?'' Misha repeated

Jared shook his head

''No not yet... I was planning to tell him tonight''

 

 

 

A/N hopefully this adds a bit more depth to the plot of this story. Hope you all enjoyed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Jared found Jensen sleeping on the window seat in the Green room, he looked serene, cute freckles dusting his cheeks and his hair had an almost angelic gold tinge in the sunlight. Jensen looked fresh, he had on a clean linen shirt and loose fitting brown breaches.

''Jen'' he whispered gently, the older man stirred and his green orbs flickered open.

''Jared? are you ok?'' his voice was thick with sleep, it was almost as if for a moment he had forgotten the situation. Jared felt his heart wrench. Jensen was pushing himself up so that he was sitting, he was looking at Jared questioningly.

''Jen'' Jared whispered again cupping his face trying to ignore the glint of fear that appeared in amongst the sea of green. Then he kissed him hard, half expecting Jensen to pull back and he was ready for that, he would of understood if Jensen had pushed him away, instead Jensen returned the gesture his soft full lips sinking into Jared's. There was a clumsy frantic tumble as they made their way to the bed. Each man tearing at the others clothes both intent on getting the other naked.

Jared threw Jensen on his back, kissing down his body, pausing only to nip and suck at the other mans sensitive nipples, Jensen groaned beneath him, he reached down just to be sure and smiled to himself when he felt Jensen's growing erection. This wasn't rape, Jensen wasn't refusing him if anything Jared thought maybe he was taking advantage of the situation, of Jensen's vulnerability but there was no denying his lover was hard and wanting. Jared decided he could question his guilt (if there was any later).

Jared moved further down the smaller mans frame, taking Jensen's now full erection into his mouth, playing the tips of his tongue down the sides and circling the head before taking the whole length and sucking hungrily before stopping teasingly.

''Jared please''

''Please what..'' Jared demanded playfully

''More...I... mean.. please don't stop'' Jensen gasped

Grinning ear to ear

Jared wasted no time in slicking Jensen up with a liberal amount of lubrication, his large cock working it's way into the stunningly gorgeous man beneath him, all wide eyes and sexy little mews followed by louder grunts and moans as Jared pushed in deeper.

''Oh god! Oh Jay... Oh god! Jensen breathed, beads of sweat falling from his dirty blond mop of hair. God Jensen was still sexy as hell no matter what he had done, Jared couldn't help the sins of the flesh, especially when his little Jen was begging for it like a whore.

Both men finally came simultaneously and lay panting for a few moments amongst the sheets, stick with sweat and come. 

''Are you ok? Jared asked finally turning over to meet the eyes of his lover. Jensen didn't answer but he nodded. It was enough for Jared.

''Please tell me it's a lie Jen'' Jared himself felt oddly vulnerable all of a sudden, lying naked on the bed next to the man he thought he would always share his life with. ''Tell me you didn't really do it, that all this is a mistake... please'' Jensen stared back at him for a moment his eyes seemingly full of regret before switching to a hard look of resolution.

''There is no lie Jared, it was a mistake for which I will always be sorry but it happened nonetheless''

Jared swallowed hard, it had been his last hope, the doubts that he had always harbored deep within himself withered and died. He stood up harsh causing Jensen to shrink back, trying to crush himself into the mattress.

''Relax' Jared spat ''I'm not interested in hurting you... at least not right now, my time is better spend else where, I am going away Jensen. I do not know when I shall return. You are restricted to use of this room, your private lavatory and the dining hall only, whilst I am gone. You will do as you are instructed by the guards whilst I am away, and you are already aware of what I shall do should you try and escape in my absence'' Jensen looked scared and shocked.

''Jared you can't! you can't just leave me here. I don't have anyone to talk to, I don't even know your new guards, will Misha at least stay?''

''Misha is coming with me, you will be perfectly fine here, strict orders will be left, I'll not let you starve. If anything the solitude will give you even more time to reflect upon your crimes''

''Jared, you can't leave me holed up here while you just swan off,where are you even going? what happens to me if you don't return? what will become of me then? If anything happens to you I will be at your brothers mercy. What if,... what if it's worse than a quick death, what if he forces me to marry to gain allies or hands me over as a gift to another kingdom. Jared please! I'd rather die with you'' Jensen was working himself up into a frenzy, just thinking of day after day in turmoil waiting for Jared to return, and what if he didn't??? Jensen had royal blood, he would be a pawn in the greater game.He would be precious trade. He knew it was unspoken but he was highlighting all the fears that Jared had for if his father had lived and got his hands on Jensen.

''Jensen calm yourself, what even makes you think I care what happens to you if I don't return? Don't flatter yourself so much. Anyway I will return and you will see how ridiculous you have been, now I don't want to hear anything further on the matter or I will have you thrown in the cells with only porridge and the rats for company.''

''I hate you Jare, I never thought it possible but I hate you right now'' and Jensen's pretty eyes were dark and full of anger as he spoke before turning away from Jared.

Jensen heard Jared leave the room, he was surprised he hadn't earned himself another beating but he guessed Jared really did have more important issues to deal with right now. Jensen wouldn't allow himself to be traded off to be groped and forced by some stranger. He would escape , hell he'd even kill himself before he let that happen. Jared had better make sure he came back.

 

.

 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Ok so I had a way that this story was going to go.... and then it just changed it's mind on me ... just like that. Thanks for sticking with it guys, I guess it's not going to go quite as I planned and I'm not sure it will be as long (Still long enough) anyway hopefully y'all enjoy the new path it's chosen for itself.

PLEASE NOTE  -  THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS QUITE GRAPHIC RAPE. HEED ALL TAGS AND SKIP IF YOU NEED TO.

 

Jensen watched Jared leave, he stood at the window and watched Jared Mount his horse (Harley) and he watched as he and Misha rode from the main gates. He slammed his fist against the sill, he had never quite felt so used and alone. Jared had fucked him and left him like a cheap one night stand and Jensen wasn't going to lie, no matter if Jared believed he deserved it or not it still hurt. What was worse is that they were supposed to always have each others back, ok... so Jared thought Jensen had killed his sister in cold blood... and Jensen couldn't really blame him for not having his back, but all the same it did not sit easy with him. He turned around only to nearly jump from his own skin, one of the guards was standing in the doorway of Jensen's room, he was tall and bony and Jensen thought what cold creepy eyes he had and shuddered. He didn't recognize this man as one of Jared's old guards  and had only glimpsed him briefly a couple of times, he must be one of Jared's 'New recruits'. Anger boiled inside of him, what business did this man have invading his private quarters if he wasn't assisting any of Jensen's basic needs, and he wasn't. Jensen wasn't hungry and he could manage his own sleeping and bathroom habits without the help of this grimy stranger thank you very much.

''what brings you to my chamber? I am not in need of anything thank you, is everything ok?'' he was suddenly worried they might be under attack or in some kind of danger. The man slithered into the room uninvited, and when he spoke he reminded Jensen very much of a snake hissing. Although it was the words he spoke that chilled him to the core.

''you are the prisoner here, I shall go where I please, the King has given me full command while he is away, and full command means that any prisoners are under my charge and at my mercy until he returns''

''Please, leave'' Jensen firmly responded, hopeful that this was just an overly enthusiastic jobsworth trying to intimidate him for kicks. The man didn't budge, he only smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

''I'm here to have a little fun with you slave'' he whispered moving closer to where Jensen stood.

''I'm warning you now, Back off or I will make it clear to Jared on his return what you tried to do'' Jensen weighed up his odds of getting the better of this man if he did try anything, he decided they were very bad, the guard had weaponry and was wearing light Armour whilst Jensen had nothing but his loose cotton shirt and pants. Damn Jared for leaving him so defenseless.

The guard laughed now, it was no more pleasant than his smile.

''You think his majesty will care? you are nothing more than a toy to him, something for him to amuse himself with in between business, he left me strict orders to keep you alive and make sure you didn't escape, I intend to do both of those things but he didn't say anything about not having a little fun. You're a worthless prisoner, I doubt your King would bat an eyelid even if you did tell him, but I'm quite happy to tell him that you tried to escape if you do open your trap. Now don't make this difficult, remove your clothes and lie on the bed, unless you happen to like it rough''

Jensen didn't budge, this was ridiculous, Jared was jealous of Steven his best friend and had proved so only just recently, there was no way he was not going to flip a lid at this disgusting fellow doing whatever he pleased with him.

''Tell Jared what you want, he'll have your head before he has mine, of that I guarantee you, now for the last time get out''

''He talks to us you know, his men'' Jensen was highly dubious that Jared spoke to this particular grubby little man about anything, the man continued anyway.

''He's planning to get rid of you once he tires of you''

''How do you mean get rid of me?'' Jensen folded his arms, unsure why he was even entertaining listening to anything this guy said, but it didn't look like he was going to get rid of him anytime soon so he may as well hear what he had to say.

''He's going to trade you off, why do you think he hasn't had you killed for what you have done? or just let your traitorous ass flee, no,  you're more valuable to him in money'' Jensen didn't really believe this, but then he also didn't really believe that Jared would do a lot of the things he had done or threatened to do even though he understood why.

''Just get out''

''Look pretty boy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice, but the bottom line is that if Jared does care which I am telling you now he doesn't I mean for all you know he could be away negotiating your sale right now, you are just going to make it harder on yourself and your family when I have to explain your bruises as you trying to escape. You will also have to trust that he will believe you after what you did, are you willing to stake your life on that?'' Jensen still even now had to believe this man was a liar and that Jared would without a doubt believe him over this new guard, but there was a small voice inside of him that wasn't sure enough to risk his family falling under Jared's wrath, remembering how Jared had threatened to imprison his brother if he didn't obey him and Jared had not been himself lately.

''Please don't do this'' Jensen's voice wobbled a little as he started to unbutton his shirt, resigned to what he was about to do. He had never had sex with anyone but Jared, they had gotten together when they were in their late teens, they had only ever had eyes for each other, it was just there, unspoken, like a fact of life. The idea of having sex with this disgusting stranger was mortifying.

''Lie on the bed'' Once completely naked Jensen did as he was told, hating Jared more than he ever thought he could for leaving him so stupidly vulnerable.

''I'm going to tie you up, I don't want you getting cold feet in the middle of my good time, also I bet you look stunning absolutely helpless''

''No. Don't tie me up, seriously don't, please'' Jensen's throat started to constrict, the idea of being unable to move during his assault was unbearable, but the man just laughed and pulled rough twine from his pocket, tightly binding Jensen's wrists and ankles together before turning his body over so he was face down on the bed. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut. Tears burning violently. This was so different to anything he had ever experienced, even in his moments of fear with Jared, there was still familiarity and dare he say even still the attraction. Here there was only repulsion and and a distinct fear of this totally foreign man invading his very intimate space. He had been lucky with Jared, Sex had always been enjoyable and consensual, even  their frantic tumble in his captivity. Jensen had wanted it. Needed it. and desired it. even though so much had changed between them he still never really believed that Jared would force him.

The man was running his hands up and down Jensen's body, they were clammy and cold and Jensen felt tense in a way that he hadn't associated with intercourse before. The man was pushing at his entrance with a sharp bony finger, Jensen felt like he was going to die, it hurt a little but more than anything he felt embarrassed and humiliated, Sex was something that had always been given freely and reciprocated freely, it had been liberating and fun, it had relieved stress not created it. What he was experiencing now was completely alien to him.

''Please'' he whimpered as he felt something much larger press against his hole. The man didn't listen and Jensen found himself choking on his own snot and tears as the painful, uncomfortable thrusts began, slowly at first (Somehow he wasn't all that thankful for small mercies) then faster as the guard began to lose himself, groaning and gasping, making Jensen want to hurl. Jensen had never wanted something to be over so much. Not sure he would ever view the art of 'Love Making' in quite the same way. He had never in his life felt so violated.

The man finally came inside of him, and Jensen couldn't even begin to control his appalled horrified sobs , the guy pulled off him, spanking Jensen's ass and whispering

''Thanks Pet, you were wonderful, next time I want to see your face'' Jensen froze, Next time.... there was going to be a next time??

''No..no pp'' Jensen squirmed in his bindings, he couldn't do it again to hell with the consequences whether that was selfish or not

''Shh..shhh calm down baby....next time you don't get a get a choice in whether you fight or not, it will be easier for you to submit'' he ran his hand down the side of Jensen's face before flipping him on his back so Jensen was facing him, head up against the pillows. ''Besides it'll make the transition easy for you when the King finally decides he is bored of you.'' Jensen could not believe that this was what his future would be, he had to believe that Jared would be home in a few days and that this would all be over. Jared would never give him away simply for money or Land. Even after everything Jared wouldn't allow him to have a future where he would be submitted to a strangers every whim. 

 

The guard visited Jensen often over the next few days,During this time Jensen locked himself up so tightly he wasn't sure he would ever be able to share the sheer brutal terror and helplessness he experienced over that time. Just when he thought Jared may not actually return and he would never be free of this perverse sick man and his creepy slimy touches he heard horses pull up outside the castle and familiar voices, shortly after, His tormentor whose name he had never learned appeared in his room, releasing him at last from his bindings.

''Get dressed you little bitch, your master has returned, and if I were you I wouldn't tell him what a little cock slut you have been, practically begged me'' and involuntary shudder when through Jensen. Making a vow he would never let anyone but Jared touch him like 'That' ever again, especially that man.

 

It was probably only about 15 minutes after Jared's return that he heard the familiar voice. Chirpier than Jensen thought it should be. How could Jared be so happy with himself after what Jensen had endured, because he had been so dumb and stupid.

''Jensen'' Jensen turned to face his life long companion but he didn't return his broad grin.

 

 

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, reeeaaalllyyy sorry about Jensen that was pretty bad. Obviously this is just a story for creative writing purposes and I would never wish anything like this on either of these chap's nor anyone else for that matter. I also apologize if anyone was triggered. I did tag and warn but still sorry if anyone did not feel I made it clear enough.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Jared felt it immediately as soon as he looked at Jensen he was hit with an overwhelming surge energy that nearly knocked him backwards. Jensen was different. It wasn't in the way that he looked, not even the expression on his face (which was also not quite right somehow). It was something else. A feeling. A knowing. Something was very wrong about Jensen. He mentally scrapped any irrelevant information he had stored away in his brain about his trip and instead swapped it for what should of been a simple question.

'' Jensen, is everything ok?''

''I'm Fine. How was your trip?'' Jensen wasn't fine and he sure as hell couldn't give two hoots about Jared's trip and Jared knew it.

''Look Jensen, I'm sorry about leaving you here, I know it's probably been boring as hell, and trust me being subject to Misha's preaching and Steven's death stares has not exactly been all that fun for me, I missed you. Let me make it up to you.'' He moved towards Jensen, he wanted to hug the smaller man, this new more timid version of Jensen seemingly bringing out the softer side of him. The moment Jared took the step forwards Jensen's shoulders tensed and he leaped backwards as though Jared might have a knife.

'' Hey, Hey Jen, what's wrong? I promise I wasn't going to do anything to you, only hug you is all. I swear.'' Jared knew Jensen had a right to be wary of him, but he'd thought after their session the other day that at least Jensen was still a willing participate in being intimate with him at times. Seeing Jensen looking at him wide eyed and and terrified like a wild animal made him realize there was certainly no way he could ever force anything with him if he didn't want it. It just didn't do anything to Jared.If anything it stopped any erection Jared might have had growing at the sight of his beautiful Jensen in it's tracks.

Jensen didn't say anything but he kept his distance so Jared repeated his original question

''Jensen are you ok? what is the matter with you?''

''What's the matter with me?'' Jensen almost shrieked at him ''Seriously Jared! you left me here unprotected, you didn't even leave me a weapon, I know you hate me but I didn't realize quite how much''

Jared shook his head. Seriously this was what Jensen was bitching about? being left alone for a week in a castle surrounded by guards without a weapon of his own. This was what had caused such hostility and change in the man he loved?

''I left you with an entire army Jen, I hardly think you needed a dagger to keep beneath your pillow, what exactly do you think was going to happen to you? you think one of my guards is going to kill you?'' he laughed then and winked trying to ease the mood ''Or maybe it was your modesty you wanted to protect, worried the boys might get frisky after a night on the rum after those looks they were giving you'' Jared was only messing around, he would seriously kill anyone who touched Jensen without permission, and probably severely maim any man who touched Jensen intimately even with Jensen's permission. Jensen in no uncertain terms was his. It was then that Jared noticed the color had drained from Jensen's cheeks.

''What did you say?'' Jensen demanded ''Is that a joke to you Jared? the idea of me being sexually accosted whilst unable to defend myself is funny to you now? is that how low things between us have become?'' he looked angry and shocked. Jared was just confused.

''You sound crazy, Look I'm sorry I left you here for a week, but you can't come on business with me. I told you we will never be equals after what you did and I meant it, but I didn't leave you unprotected and quite frankly I think you're making a mountain out of a mole hill, I can't have you acting like a woman possessed every time I have to leave''

''Every time?'' Jensen whispered almost to himself. ''You're...you're going away again? without me?''

Jared sighed, Jensen was being totally irrational. He would have to try and do something to stop the man going stir crazy shut up here in the castle all the time, he decided to have a think on it, maybe see if Misha had any suggestions. He knew Jensen would be peed but he never realized exactly how much he would lose his shit.

''Yes Jen, probably many times, I will try and find you some more things to do, maybe under the guards supervision you could use the gardens.

''NO!'' Jensen almost bellowed''I don..I Don't need to visit the gardens.''

''Ok no gardens then I swear'' Jared wasn't sure what else to say.

''Leave me a weapon next time'' Jensen demanded

''What an earth for? If I leave you with a weapon you might attack the guards and escape, or you might harm yourself, you're not exactly acting normal''

Jensen scoffed

''You can talk''

Affronted Jared began to get annoyed.

''Well I wonder why that is, get over yourself already, you brought all of this on yourself and all things considered things could be a lot worse for you than occasionally spending time alone here at the castle. You are not having a weapon and that's final. Prisoners do not carry weapons''

''Then please, take me with you... you can keep me bound and out of the way of business, I can wait for you at base and not come to meetings, you'll enjoy having me there I'll make it worth you while I swear. I won't be any bother or get in the way.''

Jared wasn't sure what was going on here but as much as he liked the idea of taking Jensen along with him and getting intimate with him in between business, he wasn't sure he liked the way Jensen was pushing it forward, as though he were just in fact simply there for Jared to take as and when he pleased. Jared still couldn't forgive Jensen but he wouldn't keep him for sex only. Jensen had been his cherished loved, he wouldn't become Jared's bed slave. Jensen could say no and Jared didn't want to be left questioning that consent every time he made a move, wondering if Jensen was only agreeing so that he wouldn't be left alone again.

''I don't think it wise you attend business with me at all.''

''Jared...please! there is something I need to...''

Jared cut him off, he was weary from traveling and he didn't think he could handle Jensen begging

''NO! ok I said no, now enough of this nonsense before I decide to take back all your luxuries and teach you another lesson. you can't come with me because there are things you don't need to know about ok, and that is final'' it was sort of true, as Jensen wasn't to contribute on the business side of things, he didn't really need to know about it, and it was pointless him coming along really anyway.

''W..what do you mean thin...things I don't need to know about?'' Jared was surprised to see tears in Jensen's eyes

''Exactly as I said, things you don't need to know about, now I'm going to get cook to work some magic, all the traveling has made me famished, do you want anything?''

Jensen shook his head and turned away from Jared seating himself on the bed.

 

 

 

It alarmed Jared greatly that when he shut the door that he could hear Jensen sobbing.

 

 

A/N  - To be fair I did warn about frustrating misunderstandings. So sorry for this. I'm sure you can all guess what Jensen is thinking now. Sorry chapter is a little short I shall try and get the next one up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Jensen never thought having your heart broken could feel so horrendous. Jared not only hated him but he didn't care what happened to him. He was just a worthless toy, to be fucked and discarded when Jared tired of him. He had so badly wanted to believe that guard was nothing but a disgusting liar but Jared didn't want him on business with him at all. There were things Jensen 'didn't need to know'. He wasn't sure what terrified him the most, trying to escape and risking his family or staying and waiting until Jared tired of him and sold him on to be used in whatever way some stranger wanted. Both options were equally dismal, and then there was the threat of being burned alive which also made him quiver in fear. How could Jared hate him so?

He would have to try and ensure that Jared never tired of him, but he was scared that was going to be easier said than done, he shouldn't have pulled away when Jared went to give him a hug, that was not good. If he kept angering Jared he feared he would eventually piss him off so much that he would decide Jensen wasn't worth the hassle and give him up.  There was only one thing for it, and that was to do better to try and please Jared and keep him even tempered.Then at least he would only have to endure the assaults when Jared was away and  not for the rest of his life.

 

 

Jared was pacing the dining hall, Misha stood watching him in interest, Large glass of red wine in hand. Both had full satisfied stomachs. Cooks Roast Duck had seemed exceptional, although that may of simply been because of how ravenous the two men had been from two days worth of traveling and living off an armies rations.

''I don't know what to do Mish, He was crying, I mean it was just a stupid trip, I didn't mean to drive him into insanity but I do need to be able to sort business without him crumbling. Its so unlike him to be shaken like this, snarky and irritable I expected, maybe even downright bad tempered, but this? I don't know what this is.''

''He has had a lot to deal with Jared, maybe being left alone never knowing if you will always return is just too much for him''

''He knows I will return''

''Does he? does he really know anything anymore Jared? you keep him here as a prisoner, you've beaten him and threatened him, as far as he's concerned you nearly burnt him alive for gods sake! have you ever stopped to think that maybe he doesn't have a clue what to expect from one minute to the next''

Jared plonked himself down into one of the large ornate dining room chairs with an enormous sigh.

''Then what do I do Mish, to prove to him I'm not going to just leave him here and never come back, I would make provisions, even if I couldn't make it I know you or Steven would and if I were...If I were dead or imprisoned elsewhere I wouldn't care if Jensen escaped or who helped him just as long as he escaped, as long as he wasn't used as a defenseless pawn in the greater game or killed in some horrific unimaginable way. I know what he has done and I don't forgive him. I really don't, but I couldn't just leave him to that fate, and I would never ever just not come back and leave him vulnerable like that of my own free will! not Jensen.... not after everything we've been through together''

''You could tell him'' Misha supplied, ''you could tell him everything you have just told me.''

''Truth is Misha I'm not sure after everything that he would even believe me'' Jared realized he was greatly saddened by that thought.

''Then take him with you, he doesn't have to attend business matters, he could stay at base with one of the guards or even myself, you can always relay matters to me later.''

''I considered that, but I don't want him thinking he is just there of a sexual nature, for me to use in between business''

''Why would he think tha...'' Misha stopped, horrified ''Please tell me you have never...Oh god Jared tell me you haven't actually _raped_ Jensen please''

''No! of course not I..'' Jared must of answered a little too shrilly and far too quickly

''Oh my god! please don't tell me you've considered it?' Jared had never seen Misha so appalled, and he had seen Misha Appalled many times, just lately more often than not by Jared himself. Jared squirmed.

''That first night... I was so angry..... I just wanted to punish him, but I swear I didn't go through with it, I couldn't and I know now I never ever could''

''Well I am relieved to hear that... Good God Jared'' Misha closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, it was hard for him to imagine his friend who had done in reality no wrong having that kind of intimacy forced on him by the man he loved beyond his own life and whose sister he had in fact done everything he could to protect.

''I don't know what to do any more Mish, I didn't think this through. I thought it would be easy, that I would find some sort of satisfaction from this , but my anger ebbs every single day, I look at him and all I see is the man I will never stop loving, hurting and suffering and it's my fault, but I'm too selfish to let him go. Truth is Misha I'm not sure I can live without Jensen, I have never known life without him''

''Then make a start Jared, at least show him that his life here with you won't be cruel, that you will never hit him again and he is not subject to your whims, you might not be able to share your life with the equality you once imagined but the least you can do is stop him living in fear of the person he loves the most! I mean isn't taking the man's freedom and keeping him away from his family punishment enough, you can't spend the rest of Jensen's life punishing him for a crime he heavily regrets, what do you hope to achieve? he's obviously broken, the man he loves has beaten him up and threated to rape him, what if this were the other way round? if Jensen was keeping you as a prisoner and hurting you daily, can you ever imagine Jensen doing this if the roles were reversed?''

Jared couldn't imagine his sweet loyal Jensen ever hurting him at all. no matter what. He knew if it were the other way round Jensen would be man enough to let Jared go. Then again he had never imagined Jensen capable of killing his sister, there must have been some real misunderstanding.....that or both Jensen and Misha were lying to him. His blood suddenly ran cold. Could his life partner and closest friend be lying to him? They had both sworn that they weren't and yet something was very very wrong with this scenario. The devout way which Misha defended Jensen and Jensen's own vague account of a misunderstanding which caused him to shoot first and ask questions later. It had never made any sense to Jared, but in the absence of both girls and with Jensen willing to lay down his own life and Misha willing to let him, he had , had no choice but to believe the unbelievable were true. What however if Jared's first instincts had been correct and there was indeed some other explanation for the absence of the girls and Jensen's sudden self sacrificial stance. Jensen lying to him for the sake of it and getting Misha to go along with it was incomprehensible but Jensen lying and convincing Misha to do the same for the sake of someone else made perfect sense. Jared had to know, he had to be a hundred per cent sure that Jensen really had committed the crime to which he had confessed because if he hadn't... well if he hadn't it didn't bear thinking about. Jared knew it was no use confronting the men, if they were lying then neither of them were budging. Jared had another plan, one that in the short term would cause more pain but one that he believed ultimately would bring out the truth (if there were any to be found) once and for all.

 

A/N Short chapter to keep things rolling..... I like to think here we are starting to see the 'real' Jared return to his senses. Any thoughts are greatly appreciated. Thank you for the kind comments and kudos so far, they always put a smile on my face.  

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Keen to set his plan in motion Jared  sought Misha out in the gardens the following day. The sun was powerful and sweat was streaming down Misha's face when Jared discovered him reading on a bench among His mothers carefully planted rose garden. Jared didn't much care for horticulture he could take it or leave it.

''Misha, we need to talk'' Misha raised his eyes from his book 'The art of politics' but didn't move. He did startle slightly at the sight of the two guards flanking Jared.

''What can I do for you Jared, will you be taking armed guards with you everywhere now? is this a new madness on which you have embarked? I'll bear it in mind when I go for my morning stroll, be more mindful to watch for intruders lurking amongst the potting sheds'' Jared almost laughed, Misha's sarcasm was perpetual. He stopped himself, he needed Misha to take this seriously and he needed to focus because he wasn't all too sure he was going to be able to go through with his plan, it was going to be as hard on him as it was on them and that was guaranteed.

''Misha I'm placing you under arrest'' Misha put his book to one side now, sitting upright, totally alert.

''Jared? what an earth for?''

''Your part in the death of my sister''

''Wha?? Jared this is madness, you know I had nothing to do with that! Jensen told you I tried to stop him. Why would you do this! have I angered you in some way?'' Misha looked genuinely upset and Jared had to close his eyes momentarily to regain his handle on the situation.

''If you had really wanted to stop Jensen then you would of done, Jensen is most likely lying to protect you. Whilst in reality you stood by and did nothing''

''Jared that is not true, you have clearly lost your mind. I knew you were struggling but this....I mean.... what an earth do you intend to do with me? are you seriously going to try me as a traitor?''

''Yes, I may well have you hung, Guards! take him away'' Jared tried hard to shut out Misha's indignant cries of protest. He only hoped he was right about all of this, otherwise Misha was never going to forgive him, but he had to know. If there was even a chance that Jensen were innocent and a chance that his sister may still yet live he needed to know. He turned back towards the castle, this next part was going to be even harder. If that were all all possible.

 

Jensen wasn't in the 'Green Room' when Jared went to find him, in fact he wasn't in the library, the kitchen, Jared's chambers or anywhere else that he normally might be including the privvy. Jared was about to assume the worst, that Jensen had escaped when he heard a voice behind him.

''Where is Misha?'' Jared spun on his heels, the great hall seeming to be greater in length that ever with Jensen stood at one end and he at the other. Jensen's words echoing around him like a ghost. Jared moved closer to where his lover stood.

''Misha has been arrested, he is to be tried as a traitor for his part in the crime against my sister'' He heard Jensen take a sharp intake of breath

''I already told you Jared, Misha didn't have anything to do with it! he tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen, why are you doing this?''

''Because I don't believe you, lets see how well Misha fare's under torture, I bet his lips will be a lot looser that yours''

 

Jensen stood rooted to the spot. He wanted to run and keep on running, far away from this castle, this mess and this monster that he had created. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't allow Misha to be tortured and worse... tried and killed? would Jared actually do that? Misha would probably crack anyway and Jensen wouldn't have the heart to blame him. The girls might be killed but that for once wasn't his biggest concern anymore. His biggest concern now was that even if the truth were told, was Jared too far gone to believe it? Jared had completely Lost it. Of that Jensen was convinced. To hurt him was one thing after his 'confession' but to hurt Misha who he had been told was completely innocent in all of this was beyond comprehension.

''Ja..Jared you have to let Misha go''

''I don't have to do anything Jensen, My head guard is down there now with him, just itching to get some answers, more clues as to what actually happened that fateful night''

Jensen's blood froze

''Jared which guard is with Misha?? what does he look like''

Jared looked thrown

''What do you mean what does he look like? tall, bony, a bit slimy if honest... but where are you going with this, does it matter what he looks like?''

''Are...Is Misha...is Misha alone with him Jared? '' there was something different about Jensen's voice, was it shaking?

''Yes they are alone... but why is that what is important here?''

''Oh god! Jared, Let Misha go please, I'll do better I promise you, I won't answer you back again, I'll do whatever you want when you want...I'll even let you....I'll let you tie me up'' Jensen was horrified at the thought of Misha suffering through what he had been forced to endure, it physically hurt to think of his small friend with his big friendly blue eyes being reduced to a whimpering, tearful mess whilst being....being thrust into by that dirty creep.

''Jensen why are you crying? calm down, Misha needs to be punished and I have no desire to tie you up and have sex with you if you are unwilling, please don't offend me by offering yourself to me like that ever again''

 

''But I ...I thought you wanted me like that'' Jared could see panic written all over Jensen's face and he wasn't sure at all what was happening. This wasn't going to plan at all.

 

 

A/N Funny place to leave it I know.... I will try and update again as quickly as I can, but I have to go and revise for a work exam and I can't put it off any longer. I feel guilty taking the time out to write this. Thanks for all your support guys, you Kudos and comments spur me on. They are always appreciated :)

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Ok so this is kind of like the other half of the previous chapter. Just sneaking it in while no one else is around so I can say I was revising the whole time and no one will know otherwise but me. Sad I know right? lol

 

 

Jared couldn't believe how Jensen was reacting. This was a Prince who had lead his own army, a strong man and a good fighter in his own right. He couldn't even begin to understand how something like this could make him crumble like a child. He kept expecting Anger but all he kept getting was hurt and despair.

''Jensen, pull yourself together for heavens sake! what an earth has gotten into you'' Jared couldn't handle this, he couldn't bear to watch Jensen suffering and know that it was him, Jared, the one person that should never have even thought abut harming a hair on his head that was responsible for this breakdown.

''I have to leave for a few days'' he was running away and he knew it, it was weak of him, but he needed to gather his thoughts, A few days alone in the dungeons would surely shake Misha up enough to talk, and if Jensen were lying, the thought of Misha being tortured over the course of those days with the view that he would be put on trial with Jared's return would surely be enough to unearth any hidden truths. Of course there were no orders for Misha to be actually tortured, but Jensen didn't need to know that. It wouldn't help Jared's cause.

''Y..you can't leave! Jared don't leave...Please...I can't... not again, and Misha! please! I  can't stop him'' Jensen was crying and babbling and not making a lick of sense, it really was quite alarming and Jared couldn't stop himself, there was anger and amongst that anger fear.... fear that Jensen may have actually lost his mind, that Jared might never get the quiet, sane, sensible, loyal and loving man he once knew back. He drew back his hand and brought it flying across Jensen's tearstained cheeks.

'JENSEN GET A GOD DAMNED HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A DAMNED CHILD'' Jared was bellowing now although he wasn't fully aware of it. Caught up in the stress of the moment. He could feel Jensen's panic but he couldn't do anything to make it better, everything he did was just making it worse, shocked and disgusted with himself for striking Jensen like that, after he'd promised himself it would never happen again, he backed away. He needed to get out of there, he was turning into a monster. He scrambled backwards trying to put as much distance between him and Jensen as he possibly could. Scared he would hurt Jensen again in some way. It wasn't helping, instead of Jensen calming down the situation was exacerbating, Jensen crumbled to the ground before Jared, crawling towards him, arms held out like a crazy street beggar. 

''Jared, Please'' He gasped,almost like he was fighting for air, struggling to speak as though an invisible force had grasped his throat.

''Jensen stay away from me....... get back'' Jared had to go, he had to leave, he had broken Jensen, he had destroyed his soul mate. ''Jensen I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry'' he whispered tears spilling over his own cheeks as he turned to go.

''Jared, It's not you.....Please Jared Come back'' but Jensen was too late, Jared had fled.

 

 

Jensen wasn't sure how long he sat on the cold stone floor shaking, tears dribbling down his face. Jared didn't come back, and to be honest Jensen hadn't really expected him to. His Jared was no more that was pretty evident.

Jensen had to get a grip, that guard would be after him as soon as he had finished with Misha, he wiped his face on his sleeve, Jared was right about one thing, he was acting like a child and he did need to get a grip. He had to get out, go find help, if not for himself but for Misha. He couldn't leave him to be tortured and raped when he had done nothing wrong, only gone along with lies because Jensen had asked him to. He had to find Steven. Steven would help him. He looked at the dark oak grandfather clock on the far wall. It was 6PM, the guards would most likely be eating and most probably making merry in their barracks right now. They probably hadn't even realized that Jared had left, he'd gone in such a hurry. Now was Jensen's chance. The hall lead right out into the gardens, to the left were Jared's stables. If Jensen was going to get out of here and get help for Misha then it had to be now. He could worry about what Jared might do to him after. Jared hadn't killed him thus far so there was still a chance that he might not make good on that threat and as for selling him.... well it looked like he was going to do that anyway. His only worry would be for his family. He would have to speak to Steven about getting them out of town.

Pulling himself shakily to his feet he made his way towards the large iron doors, his heart was pounding in his chest. The night air and smell of almost 'Freedom' hit him as he yanked them open. Taking shaky gulps in the light wind, he began to steady his nerves making a start on the short distance between the stables and the castle. Clammy hands gripping the stable doors, he'd almost made it, a few more steps and a horse and he would be out, he would get help. One way or another this would be over.

''Where do you think you're going Bitch'' Jensen closed his eyes and he felt the tip of cold steel press against his throat. Not again. Please god! not again.

 

 

 

A/N So as I say sorry still short but that was the other half of the chapter I never finished the other day. I hope you are all enjoying it still and don't hate me too much for all the angst. Thanks as always for all the kind comments and kudos :)


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Jared got as far as the towns gates before steering Harley around back in the direction of the castle. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just leave Jensen like that, sobbing on the floor, begging at his feet for him not to leave. He wanted his plan to work. Really he did, but not like this. Jensen had been an emotional wreck and goodness knows what an earth he had been blathering on about with regards to Misha,  Wouldn't be able to stop who? 

Now that Jared actually had the time to stop and think on that he realized he felt quite uncomfortable. Jensen had quite clearly asked him not to leave because of Misha and that he wouldn't be able to stop him, but it made no sense at all. Misha was in the dungeons under lock and key and anyway Misha wouldn't do anything to Jensen and as Jensen had been begging for the man's freedom he highly doubted that, that was the implication. So who did Jensen mean? Who an earth could Jensen be so frightened of and why? Jared didn't like the idea of his little Jen being frightened by anyone, especially not while he was supposed to be under Jared's protection. Subconsciously he dug his heels harder into Harley's side making him speed up a little. Jared had to get back, he had to make sure Jensen was ok. 

Misha hadn't been expecting Jared to clatter into the cells in what his body clock told him was the middle of the night. Although unnerved by the sudden turn of events Misha was unharmed. Jared hadn't actually ordered any harm to come to him, his leg was clasped in irons attached to the wall via a long metal chain but it didn't hurt, he wasn't uncomfortable. The only moment of uncertainty he had experienced so far had come when the guard who had dragged him in there had gotten a little close for comfort whilst chaining him up. Luckily he had been interrupted by a second guard who had come to announce he had seen Jared leaving the castle, the creepy guard had left and much to Misha's relief he hadn't returned.

''Misha! It's Jensen he's gone'' Jared looked panic stricken

''What do you mean gone?? like escaped?'' For some reason Misha totally disregarded the fact that he was being held a prisoner of non existent crimes. He was suddenly worried for his friend. Even if Jensen had managed to escape he would be alone, with Misha locked up and Steven unawares.

''I don't know, all I know is I've looked everywhere and I can't find him, Please! if there is anything I need to know Misha, please tell me, or so help me god when I get my hands on him'' Misha could see that there was predominately worry in Jared's expression but he was scared that when Jared did finally track Jensen down (which he hoped he wouldn't in some ways) that rage would consume him. He could feel his resolve to continue to keep this secret weaken.

''Jared I....''

Jared rounded on him

''I swear to the gods Misha, if I find out you have been lying to me and that Jensen is hurt because of it, I will have you killed. Please do not make me have you killed.If you have something to tell me then tell me now'' Jared looked deadly serious, Misha wasn't sure if Jared would actually have him killed or not but he didn't like his chances and this lie had already gone on long enough as far as he was concerned, he loved Jensen but he loved Jared too. This was killing both of them and the way things might wind up all three of them could end up dead and then what would happen to the girls anyway? He was through with it. He was chained up in his friends castle dungeons with a death threat hovering over his head with his other friend missing. Misha was done.

''Jared...'' he whispered his friends name ''Please forgive me''

''Misha...what an earth..?'' Jared noticed tears spilling from his friends brilliant sapphire orbs. For one horrible moment he got the notion that maybe it was Misha that killed his sister and that is why Jensen was doing all of this. ''Please tell me it wasn't you that killed Me...''

''Jared! your sister, she isn't.....she's not dead'' Misha slumped against the wall defeated ''I can prove it, Jensen's sister sends letters''

 

 

Jared took a couple of steps away from Misha trying to collect himself together. Megan wasn't dead? Mackenzie wasn't either?? then why? how? what an earth was going on? why would both Misha and Jensen so cruelly lie to him?

''Why would you lie to me Misha?'' Jared had never felt so hurt and betrayed, if he had thought it bad thinking Jensen had killed his sister in cold blood due to a misunderstanding. This was if at all possible worse?? Misha had allowed him to hurt Jensen, he had watched the abuse and said nothing. Actually that wasn't quite true he had said lots of things, but not the one thing that would of made Jared automatically stop.

''Be..because .... because Jensen begged me to but I can't take it any more. I can't do this anymore. I don't want Jensen to end up dead at your hands, or have you kill me for that matter. You would never forgive yourself and where would that get any of us in the end?''

''Why would Jensen beg you to lie about killing my sister?'' Jared's head felt like it would explode with confusion.

''Look, we are wasting time, let me out of here please, unless you do actually intend to have me executed, we need to find Jensen and then he can explain everything to you himself. It's probably going to be better that way (At least Misha hoped).

 

 

 

A/N Another quick update. I have been soooo lazy today I only have myself to blame if I fail my exam. :(

 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

 

Sooo it's taken me a little while to get some inspiration for this chapter... sooo sorry guys! all of your comments have been so wonderful and supportive, but sometimes I struggle, however I already know how this story ends, much as I did with 'Ties & Shackles' so for me it's just getting from A-B. Hope this chapter does not disappoint. We are over half way through at this stage.

 

Jensen felt cold steel press against his throat, he looked down to see the tip of the guards sword.

''Please'' he whispered, knowing it was futile, never once during his repeated assaults had this man listened to his begging, the guard lowered his head so he was level with Jensen's ear, smelly breath making Jensen want to vomit.

''Oooh my little pedigree bitch, you have always begged so darn pretty, but you should know by now it only makes me harder for it, and much to Jensen's complete and utter dismay he thrust his hard cock into Jensen's clad ass

''To see you all alone, unarmed and vulnerable.... it's simply exquisite. I'll almost be sorry to let you go''

Let him go? Jensen may of been hopeful if he hadn't already tasted this mans merciless cruelty first hand for days on end

''L..Let me go?'' Jensen still proffered the weak question, anything was worth a shot at this stage, he simply had nothing to lose, and stalling the inevitable was still better than dealing with the inevitable.

''I've been thinking about you and our little situation'' Jensen winced as the man brought a hand round to tug at his crotch but he didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him beg, not this time. This time he clamped his mouth shut. If it was going to happen then it was going to happen, and Jensen would have time enough to scream.To fulfill this man's sick fantasies once more.

''Your precious master is going to sell you anyway so I thought I might as well get in on the deal, found a buyer for your handsome little ass, you're no spring chicken these days it has to be said, but lucky you, you're still damn beautiful for a man. you and I are going to take a ride out... meet this guy with a few bucks to spare, excited to meet your new owner bitch?''

''No!'' Jensen whispered, shoving back at the man despite the blade pushed against his throat. To be raped and discarded was terror enough, but to be sold with no hope of escape, Jared wouldn't even know where he had gone or what happened to him even if he did care, and a tiny piece of Jensen still believed somewhere deep down that he did, that he had to.

 

Jensen never got chance to find out if he could take a guy with a sword unarmed, he heard an unworldly gurgling noise coming from the deranged man, saw blood on the shoulder of his shirt and swiveled around to see Jared, eyes almost black with fury poised above the guard, now lying dead on the ground with blood surrounding his body.

''J..Jared ?'' his whispered

''Oh my god! Jensen'' Jared's eyes were now suddenly filled with tears, ''Jensen...thank god!'' Jensen was pulled into an embrace, an embrace filled with love that he never ever thought he would feel again, and oh how good it felt, his shoulders actually sagged with relief, Jared, after everything had still saved him, surely this was a good sign.

 

Somehow Jared managed to get his trembling Jensen inside the castle, he threw a blanket over the frightened man and sat him in an armchair next to the fire.Pouring two stiff whiskeys he pushed one into his lovers shaking hand.

''What an earth?'' Misha came into the room ''Where did you find him? I thought I'd looked everywhere, is he...is he ok?'' Misha's eyes flickered to Jensen's blood soaked shirt peeking out beneath the edges of the blanket.

''One of my guards'' Jared gritted his teeth ''One of my guards thought he could take what is mine, In short he now lies dead in the stables''

Misha looked at both men, Jared standing protectively over Jensen sat huddled in a blanket nursing a short. How he hoped that this was the beginning of things taking a U-Turn.

''Please do not think me rude and uncaring if I take my leave'' He walked over to Jensen and pulled his friend into a hug ''Many things have happened in the past 24 hours and I think you good men could do with some time alone, if you need me I will be in my own resting quarters, and please if you do need me do not even hesitate'' Jared nodded and raised his glass in Misha's direction as the older man took his leave.

Once alone Jared turned to the gorgeous man he had almost lost, he leaned in and brought is arms around Jensen's shoulders, kissing Jensen's neck.

''I know'' he whispered gently, not meaning to alarm the other man but he froze all the same beneath Jared's large strong hands.

''You know what?'' Jensen's head turned to look at him, his eyes wide and frightened.

''I know that Megan isn't dead'' Jensen jerked away from him

''H..how?'' Jensen looked terrified

''Jen, calm down please, Misha told me, but I gave him very little choice, I threatened his life Jensen, please do not blame our friend'' Jensen was up and out of the chair, pacing.

''How much do you know?'' he asked looking Jared in the eyes as he spoke

''I just know she is alive, that is all, Misha told me to talk to you about the details;''

''And you're not angry?'' Jensen questioned suspiciously

''Yes Jensen of course I am angry, I'm livid that you lied to me and talked poor Misha into doing the same, but I just caught you with a sword against your throat and a man pawing at your crotch, do you think me so heartless that I am going to just ignore what just happened? Jensen, that man... he looked like he was going to...to... and what you said before I walked out on you, has that man hurt you before?'' Jared didn't want to know the answer but he needed to. His free fist clenched in a ball at his side.

Jensen dipped his head, was that shame? Jared's blood boiled, His Jensen had no reason to feel any shame.

''Yes... he hurt me before while you were away''

Jared's heart felt like it had just shattered into a million pieces.

''Jen...Jen baby, how did he hurt you?'' Jared forced his voice to be soft, whilst in his heart he wished he could kill that slimy git ten times over.

''He....He raped me Jared''

 

Jensen's words were barely auidible but Jared caught every last one of them all the same, blood started to drip on the floor beneath him, his hand cut and bleeding as shards of a crushed whiskey glass scattered all over the stonework. Jared didn't even feel the physical pain as the words Jensen spoke registered

 

 

.

A/N thanks for everything guys, you have been sooooo supportive of this, sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted Jensen telling Jared all the things that happened, and explaining about Megan to be in a separate chapter, hope this is enough to keep the story going, I don't want anyone to think I have given up on it, I will finish this one.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

They lay sprawled across the large fourposter bed in the Green room, Jensen engulfed in Jared's long, strong muscular arms, it was the first time he had felt safe since his first day with Jared in the dungeons.

''Why didn't you tell me Jen?'' Jared murmured softly into Jensen's dark blond hair, Jensen's stomach tightened

''Honestly Jay? I wasn't sure you would believe me, worse than that, I thought that maybe you wouldn't care''

''Wouldn't care?'' Jared's hand froze on Jensen's head where he had currently been running his fingers ''Wouldn't care that you were being raped? Jensen how could you believe that for a second, things have been bad, but the thought of you being forced by some dirty stranger its...it's.. tearing me apart, if I could resurrect him just to torture him for what he put you through I would''

''He, told me that you had plans to 'sell' me when you finally 'tired' of me.'' Jensen's tone was flat and lifeless, just the thought of being a prisoner in a foreign place surrounded by people he neither knew nor cared for still sent shudders down his spine. ''and lets face it Jared we both know that I would be quite valuable, you would make some decent money out of it and you could probably secure a better trade line with another kingdom if not even form an alliance''

''NO!'' Jared was suddenly angry, instinctively Jensen tried to scramble away but Jared held him firmly but gently in place ''I would never 'trade' you Jensen, that you even think I would is offensive enough, but for money?? you have no idea how much I love you, even when I thought you had killed Megan, I still couldn't have you killed, I know I shouldn't of treated you the way that I did, and I'm not making excuses for that, but to think I would just get rid of you? because I was bored of you? I would never ever do that, and I certainly wouldn't confide any plans in that piece of shit''

Jensen curled further into Jared, relieved to hear that Jared had never considered using him as a 'bartering' tool. Jared continued.

''Jensen the thought of anyone else touching you in an intimate manner fills me with an uncontrollable rage! so you need never be scared that I would let anything like that happen to you, I would never stand by and allow you to be harmed if I could stop it, remember that day with the fire?'' Jared squeezed Jensen tighter, as though he might lose him if he let go

''You said maybe it would of been better if you had never come for me that day''

''I lied, I will always come for you'' Jared laced Jensen's fingers through his own. ''I would never have left you to die like that, at the hands of those monsters''

Years before, Jensen had been kidnapped by what they assumed were paid assassins (Jared's father their prime suspect though never proven) they'd held Jensen for days, bound, gagged and blind folded, they'd beaten him and starved him, they'd barely allowed him water, in the end they had given him an ultimatum, he either accepted the marriage proposal of a Prince from a southern kingdom (Miles away from his and Jared's own) and that he must promise to never return or he would be killed. Jensen had of course refused, demanded they fight him like a man, and if he won set him free. They would never tell him their motive but finally gagged and blind folded they had dragged him outside and tethered him to a large wooden stake, all the time whispering obscenities, describing what would happen to him, telling him his skin would bubble and burn and he would be screaming in agony before his end came. Jensen had indeed screamed, uselessly against his gag, he'd begged and shouted and sobbed, but they did it anyway, he'd been able to feel the heat and smell the smoke, before Jared had found him, both his own army and Jensen's in tow. If Jared hadn't found him he'd of died like that. horrifically and alone in agony, he wouldn't of even seen Jared one last time. 

 

After lying in comfortable silence, for some time, Jared finally broached the subject of Megan.

''Where are the girls Jensen? and why did you lie to me?'' He kept his voice soft, Jensen had been traumatized and not just in one way but many, many times by many people, he needed Jared's patience and kindness now, and despite his recent antics, Jared could be both kind and patient for as long as Jensen needed him to be, even if that turned out to be for the rest of his life. It was the least Jared could do. 

'' Danneel, took them, she tried to attack my home, luckily Misha myself and a few of my men pushed her back, she didn't have many of her own men with her, but they managed to grab the girls, we weren't prepared, the attack was small and unexpected. They threatened to kill them if I didn't both let them walk and tell you that I killed Megan, I didn't know what else to do, I told her that I wouldn't tell you the truth as long as the girls continued to write to us, Mackenzie writes dutifully every week, the letters are bland but she confirms that they are both safe and well every time.''

''That treacherous Bitch'' Jared spat  ''You should of told me Jen, we don't know what they might be going through''

''I know, I know... but you can't just go storming in with our armies, Danneels army is large and she has Genevieve as an ally, if we are defeated, what then would happen to the girls? or the rest of our families for that matter... our kingdoms could be taken over, we would be starting another war''

''She was supposed to be your fathers ally''

''And I let her down Jared, we both know I did, I didn't mean to but I did, so she figured she would fight for her own side, If she had murdered me or taken me prisoner we both know your father would of paid her handsomely for disposing of me, easier than relying on me being killed in battle. I am not condoning her, but I do no blame her for her anger entirely, I mean I did promise to marry her''

Jared scoffed

''She knew you were Gay, she knew you could never be a real husband to her''

Jensen sighed ''Look now really isn't the time, what happened, happened, now my thoughts are only with what we might do to help the girls, I propose that now I have allowed some time to pass, that I write to Danneel, that I beg her to release the girls and ask for terms, for now I shall state that you remain ignorant to the fact they are alive, the girls are not much use to Danneel, there are many things that she could demand and that we could effortlessly provide that would benefit her and Genevieve, such as Money or..men? even livestock.''

''Is it wise to help her expand her army?'' Jared looked uncertain

''No, it isn't wise, not at all, but I think we are agreed that we would if it meant getting the girls back''

''Jared nodded''

''Okay, do it, write to her''

 

 

A/N Sooorrryy took me ages to update. Hop you are all still enjoying. :)


End file.
